Une question de choix
by Zumkalt
Summary: Se passe après le 2x15. Suite à l'agression de Nas, l'équipe est sous pression de la part de Pellington pour obtenir des résultats contre Sandstorm, en particulier Jane puisque son frère ne retrouve aucun souvenir utile. Mais que vont faire Jane et Roman lorsque la vérité sur la mort d'Emma Shaw vient à l'air libre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Une question de choix**

Voici l'OS que j'ai mentionné mercredi dans le chapitre 18 de Trahisons, attention si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes 14 et 15, car cette fic' contient des spoilers.

…

.

Jane tira discrètement sur les menottes qui reliaient ses poignets à la table. Elle savait bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de les retirer aussi facilement, mais testa tout de même la solidité du dispositif par acquis de conscience. La salle d'interrogatoire n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue à la différence que, cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait du mauvais côté de la table. Pour passer le temps, elle étudia machinalement la pièce, tout en essayant de conserver son air le plus impassible. Les murs étaient toujours du même blanc froid et clinique, et l'air avait toujours ce petit côté sec dû au système de ventilation.

Essayant d'empêcher son genou gauche de tressauter nerveusement, elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cette situation. Une situation qui n'avait pas durée d'ailleurs. Juste après que Kurt l'ait arrêté pour avoir pris l'identité de Taylor Shaw, il avait disparu quelque part dans le bâtiment, et un autre agent avait pris sa place pour conduire l'interrogatoire. L'homme avait l'air un peu perplexe quant au fait que le directeur adjoint ait arrêté sa coéquipière, et ses questions n'avaient pas été très insistantes. Mais quelques minutes après son arrivée, un autre homme avait débarqué, accompagné de plusieurs autres, porteur d'un document de transfert la concernant. Elle avait appris son nom plus tard : directeur adjoint Keaton. Mais il avait mentionné immédiatement une chose : faire partie de la CIA. Dès qu'elle avait entendu ces mots, elle avait compris pourquoi ils étaient là. Mentalement elle avait prié pour que Kurt revienne, qu'il les empêche de l'emmener, mais il ne l'avait pas fait…

Pendant un temps, la colère avait dominé ses pensées lors des rares pauses que ses tortionnaires lui accordaient. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait accepté l'idée que c'était une forme de punition pour ses erreurs. Son retour au sein de l'équipe avait été laborieux et douloureux, ses anciens coéquipiers lui faisant payer cher ses mensonges et la mort de Mayfair. Mais avec le temps, leurs relations s'étaient apaisées, et elle avait réussi à regagner sinon leur amitié, du moins une certaine confiance. Même Zapata s'était récemment montrée plus amicale, allant jusqu'à parler un peu de sa famille et de son absence de vie sentimentale. Et maintenant…elle avait tout gâché…encore. Car après sa nouvelle trahison, ils n'y avaient aucun moyen qu'ils lui pardonnent à nouveau. Et même si cela l'attristait, une partie d'elle-même savait qu'elle avait fait ce qui était nécessaire pour Roman. Le visage de Weller lorsqu'elle avait été arrêté lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir…elle avait eu une deuxième chance, et l'avait laissé passer.

…

.

 _Flashback, trois jours plus tôt_

Jane referma la porte de son casier avec un soupir. Les dernières 48 heures n'avaient pas été très réjouissantes. Tout d'abord Roman et Kurt avaient failli être revendus comme du bétail à des trafiquants d'organes, puis Zapata s'était pris une balle lors de la fusillade qui avait suivi. Fort heureusement le projectile n'avait touché que son gilet, mais quelques centimètres plus bas et sa colonne vertébrale aurait été lésée. Sa soirée n'avait pas été meilleure, puisque poussée à la méfiance par Kurt et Tasha elle avait fait l'erreur de poser une question sur son passé à Oliver, qui avait mal pris la chose. Mais vu qu'elle-même esquivait à chaque fois ses propres interrogations, elle pouvait comprendre sa frustration. Résultat, son petit-ami avait quitté l'appartement furieux, et ignorait ses messages et ses appels depuis deux jours. Plus tard dans cette même nuit, elle avait été réveillée par un appel l'informant que Nas avait été attaquée par un agent de Sandstorm et se trouvait dans un état grave à l'hôpital. Probablement une des pires journées qu'elle ait connue depuis son retour. Patterson lui avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une loi concernant un certain Murphy, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre accumulait lui aussi les ennuis. Elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir trouvé étrange que l'on fasse une loi pour un tel cas. Peut-être qu'elle devait redemander plus d'explications à la blonde ?

Tout le monde s'était précipité au chevet de l'agent de la NSA, et pour un temps ses propres problèmes avaient été mis de côté. Mais maintenant, le danger que courait son frère ne pouvait plus être ignoré. Lorsqu'elle avait été le chercher dans sa cellule avant qu'il parte avec Kurt, Jane ne lui avait rien caché des menaces de Pellington devant leur absence de résultats. Et malheureusement pour eux, l'agression de Nas semblait avoir accéléré son calendrier. Pour le moment Kurt faisait son possible pour bloquer ses efforts, mais elle doutait qu'il continue à se donner autant de mal si il apprenait que Roman avait assassiné Emma Shaw sur ordre de leur mère…

En dépit des exhortations de son frère pour qu'elle avoue la vérité à Kurt, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Maintenant encore moins qu'avant. Elle savait que lorsque la vérité sortirait cela marquerait la fin de son amitié avec le directeur adjoint du FBI. Et probablement la fin de ses bonnes relations avec le reste de l'équipe, ainsi que de sa liberté. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, son utilité pour abattre Sandstorm était de toute façon quasi nulle maintenant que sa mère savait sa trahison. Seule la volonté de Nas et de Kurt la gardait encore dans le coup, espérant qu'au détour d'une affaire sa mémoire lui rappelle un détail qui ferait la différence. Sans leur appui…il ne faudrait certainement pas longtemps à Pellington pour faire une offre groupée de deux amnésiques pour le prix d'un à la CIA. Et honnêtement l'idée la terrifiait. Mais pas seulement du fait de risquer d'être enterrée dans un nouveau trou sombre remplit de peur et de douleur. Non, ce qui la terrifiait davantage, c'était l'idée de voir son frère torturé jour après jour sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir l'aider.

Bien sûr une partie d'elle-même espérait que Kurt ferait preuve de contrôle en apprenant la vérité. Après tout, il lui avait déjà pardonné une fois, et leurs relations étaient meilleures ces derniers temps. Mais pour avoir expérimenté de première main la situation lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas Taylor, elle savait qu'il serait furieux. Non seulement contre Roman, en dépit de la compréhension qui existait entre eux depuis quelques temps, mais aussi contre elle pour lui avoir menti à nouveau. L'idée faisait douloureusement se serrer son cœur, mais elle savait au fond d'elle faire ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger la seule famille qui lui restait.

-« Eh…Un problème » ? demanda Zapata depuis son casier, la tirant un instant de ses sombres pensées. La brune hésita quelques secondes, ne pouvant pas expliquer la situation de Roman à l'agent fédéral. Après tout, Tasha le considérait encore comme un dangereux agent de Sandstorm, et la nouvelle ne ferait que conforter son sentiment.

-« Juste…quelques trucs sur mon esprit », répondit-elle évasivement, en commençant à se diriger vers la porte. Zapata fronça les sourcils en la voyant agir. Depuis ces derniers jours, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait chez la brune tatouée. Où peut-être qu'elle ne le remarquait que maintenant parce qu'elle avait décidé de se montrer civile à nouveau avec Jane ? L'idée la fit se sentir un peu coupable. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire à la mort de Mayfair et à l'implication de Jane, mais sa colère avait progressivement disparue. Et maintenant qu'elle prenait un peu de recul, il était plus facile de voir tout ce que la jeune femme avait traversé ces derniers temps. Sa mémoire avait été effacée, elle avait été manipulée par son ex-fiancé qu'elle avait fini par tuer. Ensuite, Kurt Weller, le premier ami dont elle puisse se souvenir l'arrêtait et laissait la CIA la torturer pendant des mois. Et lorsqu'enfin elle était parvenue à leur échapper par la seule force de sa volonté, ce fut pour être arrêtée à nouveau par le FBI, et contrainte, sous la menace d'un retour en enfer, d'infiltrer Sandstorm. En plus du traitement rude qu'elle-même et Reade lui avaient infligé depuis son retour, il s'était finalement avéré que son thérapeute était une taupe de Sandstorm qui avait informé Shepherd de son double-jeu. Résultat, la femme s'était servie d'elle pour attirer le FBI dans un piège et tenter de les éliminer. C'était presque un miracle que Jane soit parvenue à lui échapper indemne, en amenant son frère avec elle, même si elle avait dû lui effacer la mémoire pour cela. Autant elle se sentait en colère contre Roman pour son implication dans l'embuscade, autant elle devait admettre qu'il serait cruel de le livrer à la CIA.

Se mâchonnant pensivement la lèvre, la jeune femme décida de demander l'avis de Patterson à la première occasion. C'était sans doute cela qui tracassait Jane, mais le lui faire admettre serait difficile, et l'analyste blonde était bien plus proche de la brune qu'elle-même à l'heure actuelle.

La latina n'eut cependant pas le temps de mettre son projet en œuvre, car Patterson se trouvait déjà dans son laboratoire avec le reste de l'équipe.

-« Donc nous n'avons rien », soupirait Weller au moment où elle entra.

-« Rien de rien patron », répondit Patterson avec une grimace frustrée en montrant les écrans devant elle. « Le lieu a été bien choisit, aucune caméra ne couvre la zone, que ce soit l'endroit où Nas a garé sa voiture, ni l'endroit où la clé USB a été déposée ».

-« Que contient la clé » ? demanda Reade.

-« Rien d'intéressant. Elle dispose d'un cryptage basique protégeant des informations que nous avons déjà ».

-« Donc ce mystérieux informateur qui reprend contact…c'était bel et bien un piège », intervint Tasha en continuant à regarder discrètement Jane. La brune semblait tendue, méfiante, et plus étrange, elle évitait autant que possible le regard de Weller. D'ailleurs, elle se tenait même clairement à l'opposé de lui, ce qui était encore plus bizarre…

-« Il semblerait que oui. Le but était clairement d'attirer Nas pour l'éliminer ».

-« Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant » ? demanda Kurt en se frottant le visage de frustration.

-« _Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose…La phase 2 approche et Sandstorm essaye de nous déstabiliser en éliminant ceux qui pourraient avoir les connaissances et les ressources pour se dresser contre eux_ », répondit une voix mécanique provenant du téléphone de Patterson, faisant sursauter Jane juste à côté.

-« Oh désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Nas est avec nous », grimaça Patterson.

-« Je croyais que les médecins avaient dit que vous ne pouviez pas parler pour le moment », dit Jane en regardant le téléphone perplexe. Il y eut un instant de silence puis la voix s'éleva à nouveau :

-« _C'est le cas. L'agent Patterson a eu la gentillesse de mettre une application qui transforme les messages textes en fichiers sonores sur nos deux téléphone_ ». L'explication fit sens pour les personnes présentes. Lorsque son assaillant avait essayé de l'étrangler, le larynx de Nas avait été endommagé, la privant pour l'instant de l'usage de la parole. Fort heureusement, malgré la panique, elle avait réussi à atteindre son arme et tirer au jugé derrière elle. L'une des balles avait touché l'agresseur, qui avait fui en la laissant à demi inconsciente mais vivante.

-« Rien sur le sang dans la voiture. L'homme n'est fiché nulle part, ce qui connaissant Sandstorm n'est pas étonnant ».

-« Shepherd l'a sûrement déjà exécuté pour avoir échoué », marmonna Jane. Personne ne la reprit, sachant que la brune avait expérimenté de première main les méthodes de « management » de sa mère adoptive.

-« La question est : maintenant que peut-on faire » ? demanda Reade, au moment où le téléphone de Weller sonnait.

Le groupe éclata en théories diverses, mais Zapata garda son regard fixé sur Jane, remarquant qu'elle essayait discrètement de suivre la conversation de Weller. Lorsque celui-ci raccrocha, l'air grave sur son visage fit s'arrêter net les conversations.

-« Le…directeur Pellington est en chemin…Apparemment nous n'obtenons pas assez de résultats et il vient superviser l'enquête lui-même », annonça-t-il d'un ton morne. Les yeux toujours rivés sur Jane, Tasha vit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Sur le visage de la brune, les émotions venaient de se succéder à une vitesse effrayante, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque impassible. Mais attentive, l'agent avait eu le temps de les voir : choc, peur, colère et pire que tout résignation. Comme si le cauchemar qu'elle attendait de voir se réaliser depuis des semaines était soudain venu à la vie.

-« Sérieusement ? De quoi se mêle-t-il ?! Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de ce que cela représente comme temps de décoder un seul de ces tatouages » ? gronda Patterson d'un air vexé, attirant tous les regards.

-« Patterson…je ne crois pas que ce soient tes compétences qui soient remises en question », lui dit doucement Zapata. Devant son regard étonné, ce fut Reade qui précisa :

-« Il considère que Roman n'a pas récupéré assez de souvenirs pour prouver son utilité, n'est-ce pas » ? demanda-t-il en regardant son chef pour confirmation.

-« C'est exact. Il veut évaluer lui-même la situation, et si Roman ne parvient pas à le convaincre que ses efforts pour nous aider sont réels…il le livrera à la CIA ».

-« Ce qui lui pendait au nez. Sérieusement non seulement ce type ne nous a presque servis à rien depuis son arrivée, mais en plus il est directement responsable de la mort de plusieurs policiers et agents fédéraux », marmonna Reade.

-« Reade » ! protesta Patterson en le foudroyant du regard pour oser suggérer une telle chose. Elle ne faisait pas confiance non plus à Roman, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas montré d'hostilité envers eux. Et de toute façon, dans son esprit, personne ne méritait de finir aux mains des tortionnaires de la CIA. Se tournant pour réconforter Jane…elle ne trouva que le vide.

-« Où est Jane » ? demanda-t-elle étonnée, faisant réaliser à tout le monde qu'il manquait quelqu'un autour de la table.

-« Elle a dû sortir dès qu'elle a compris que Pellington venait pour son frère », répondit Tasha en grimaçant.

-« Elle est probablement avec Roman, je vais voir comment elle prend la nouvelle », réagit Kurt.

-« _En fait, tu devrais probablement lui laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Même si elle s'y attendait certainement, cela ne sera pas facile à gérer pour elle_ … », retentit la voix de Nas depuis le téléphone de Patterson.

-« Attendez ! gronda la jeune blonde, rien n'est fait encore. Je veux dire…Si Roman parvient à le convaincre, il pourra rester non » ?

-« _J'en doute…Pellington est un politicien qui a des comptes à rendre au plus haut niveau. Si il veut garder son poste, il doit au moins donner l'impression de faire quelque chose_ ».

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous met dans un état pareil. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre », intervint Reade en haussant les épaules.

-« Et à ton avis comment va le prendre Jane » ? gronda sa coéquipière en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Depuis l'affaire avec le coach Jones et son aventure avec la petite-amie de Freddy qu'il avait aidé à fuir, Reade n'était plus lui-même.

-« Pas comme si il y avait quelques choses que nous pouvions faire non » ? Se défendit Reade en haussant les épaules.

-« Tout ça est stupide. Roman, peu importe ce que nous pensons de lui, reste notre meilleure chance d'acquérir des informations sur Sandstorm. Je doute sincèrement qu'être torturé par la CIA l'aide à retrouver la mémoire » ! protesta Patterson écœurée. Après avoir expérimenté la torture aux mains de Shepherd, la jeune femme ne souhaitait cela à personne d'autre. Sauf Borden, mais son…ex petit-ami était un cas à part.

-« Je crois que vous négligez surtout quelque chose », intervint une nouvelle voix depuis le pas de la porte.

-« Docteur Sun ? Que faites-vous ici » ? demanda Kurt, irrité malgré lui par l'intrusion de la psychiatre dans leur petite réunion.

-« _C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir_ ».

-« Pourquoi » ? fit Zapata perplexe.

-« L'agent Nas m'a convaincue de réévaluer Roman après ses dernières sorties sur le terrain », répondit calmement Sun. « Et je suis d'accord avec l'agent Patterson, son état n'est pas simulé et peu importe ce que la CIA lui fera subir, ils ne pourront pas réveiller d'autres souvenirs que ceux qui le traumatisent déjà…J'aimerais également évaluer Jane… », ajouta la femme après un moment de réflexion, s'attirant des regards soupçonneux de Kurt, Patterson et Tasha.

-« Est-ce que vous comptez l'enfermer elle aussi » ? demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI d'un air combattif.

-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire » ? s'écria Patterson en le regardant alarmée, alors que Tasha et Reade échangeaient des regards inquiets.

-« Lors de son évaluation…le docteur Sun a affirmé qu'à cause des traumatismes de son enfance, Roman était incapable d'empathie et ne réagissait qu'à la violence. Sa recommandation était…de l'interner en hôpital psychiatrique », avoua Weller après une hésitation, regrettant que Jane ne soit pas là. Il s'en voulait un peu de révéler l'état de son frère à l'équipe alors qu'ils lui étaient déjà relativement hostiles, mais ils devaient comprendre pourquoi Jane évitait Sun à tout prix.

-« Roman semble avoir développé ce que l'on appelle un trouble extrême de la personnalité antisociale. Cela le rend violent et imprévisible » expliqua Sun.

-« Mais…Jane a eu la même enfance que Roman…», commença Patterson, avant de comprendre ce qui devait mettre la brune tatouée aussi mal à l'aise. « Vous pensez que Jane est comme lui et qu'elle doit être enfermée aussi…», gronda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en plissant les yeux. Autant elle était relativement satisfaite de l'aide que lui apportait la femme pour faire face à la trahison de Borden, même si ses méthodes étaient dures, autant elle ne voulait pas la laisser s'approcher de Jane si cela signifiait l'enfermer à vie. Zapata et Weller se renfrognèrent aussitôt, mais Sun ne se laissa pas intimider.

-« La situation est plus compliquée que cela. J'avoue que je suis surtout intriguée par la façon dont Jane se comporte avec vous, alors qu'elle a vécu la même chose que Roman. Je suis très curieuse de savoir si et comment le fait d'avoir sa mémoire effacée a suffisamment altéré sa personnalité pour corriger son mode de pensée antérieur… »

-« Jane n'est pas un rat de laboratoire sur lequel vous pouvez faire vos expériences » ! protesta Patterson.

-« _Vous avez tort d'être aussi hostile. Le docteur Sun pourrait être d'une grande utilité pour convaincre le directeur Pellington de nous laisser Roman_ », intervint Nas depuis le téléphone de Patterson.

-« Même présenté comme ça, je doute que Jane coopère avec vous, riposta Zapata en toisant la psychiatre du regard, elle n'a pas beaucoup de raisons de vous faire confiance ».

-« À vous non plus si les rapports que j'ai lus sont corrects…Vous n'avez pas exactement été compréhensive avec elle à son retour », fit remarquer sèchement Sun. Zapata essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de honte qui l'envahissait à ce souvenir. Mentalement elle maudit Nas, la seule personne qui avait pu donner autant d'informations à la psychiatre.

-« D'accord, tout le monde se calme », fit Weller en voyant Patterson et Zapata prêtes à sauter à la gorge de l'ancienne praticienne de la Division Zéro. Même si au fond de lui il était heureux de les voir prêtes à défendre Jane, ce qui constituait un signal positif dans la reconstitution de la cohésion de son équipe.

-« Ne négligez pas une chose. La loyauté de Jane envers vous n'est pas gravée dans le marbre. D'après mes dernières observations, elle montre un degré d'attachement presque obsessionnel à son frère. Si vous le perdez, vous risquez de la perdre aussi… », avertit Sun, les faisant réfléchir quelques instants à cet angle des choses.

-« Et donc ? Quel est le plan maintenant » ? demanda Reade.

-« Honnêtement…je n'en ai aucune idée », soupira Kurt avant de quitter la pièce, réfléchissant à un moyen d'améliorer la situation et d'éviter que Jane n'ait le cœur brisé. Prenant son départ comme un signal, Reade et Sun partirent vaquer à leurs propres occupations, ne laissant que Patterson qui éteignit son téléphone, et Zapata.

-« Est-ce que tu as une minute » ? demanda cette dernière à son amie.

-« Bien sûr. C'est à propos de Jane j'imagine » ? La latina regarda la blonde, surprise par sa perspicacité.

-« Comment as-tu deviné » ?

-« Tu as commencé à agir plus chaleureusement avec elle ces derniers temps. J'en ai déduit que tu lui avais pardonné ses mensonges maintenant que tu as compris ce qu'elle a traversé », répondit l'analyste en haussant les épaules.

-« En quelques sortes », soupira Tasha en détournant un peu les yeux. « Avec le recul, je regrette vraiment d'avoir été une telle… »

-« …Garce insensible » ? proposa Patterson avec un sourire taquin.

-« Outch » ! protesta la brune en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule. « Mais je l'ai mérité…Maintenant…est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent chez Jane récemment » ?

-« Rien de plus que dans n'importe quelle rupture…Même si j'avoue que cela me surprend qu'Oliver ait rompu avec elle, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre d'après Jane ».

-« Oliver a fait quoi » ?! s'exclama Zapata surprise.

-« Jane n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler, mais j'ai réussi à comprendre qu'ils se sont disputés parce qu'elle lui a posé des questions sur son passé, le soir où Nas a été attaquée. Il est parti furieux et depuis elle n'a plus de nouvelles de lui », soupira Patterson.

-« Oh…ça doit être pour ça qu'elle avait l'air aussi abattue à l'hôpital. Au départ je pensais que c'était à cause du fait que Sandstorm avait réussi à piéger Nas, mais cela fait plus de sens… ». Patterson la regarda attentivement, remarquant son air coupable.

-« Tasha, qu'est-ce que tu as fait…» ?

-« Je crois…je crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont rompus », marmonna Zapata d'un air hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La blonde leva un sourcil curieux, et Tasha se sentit obligée de lui expliquer sa dernière discussion avec Jane, concernant l'inquiétude de Weller sur le fait qu'Oliver pourrait être un agent de Sandstorm. Puis la recherche que la brune lui avait finalement demandée de faire, et la découverte du fait qu'Oliver avait changé de nom des années plus tôt.

-« Je vois, soupira Patterson en se frottant le menton, même si je trouve que vous vous êtes mêlés de choses qui ne vous regardaient pas, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Votre méfiance a probablement poussée Jane à faire une erreur en abordant un sujet dont Oliver ne voulait pas discuter, mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Il doit juste être bouleversé par ce que Jane lui a rappelé, après tout son changement de nom est légal, il doit donc y'avoir une bonne raison derrière. Avec un peu de temps les choses s'amélioreront peut-être entre eux… ».

-« Je l'espère, parce que je m'en voudrais vraiment d'avoir privé Jane d'une personne qui semblait tenir à elle juste parce que je suis parano », soupira Zapata d'un ton défait.

-« Eh bien, pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus. À part aider Jane…parce que si elle perd son frère et son petit-ami dans la même semaine… ».

-« Tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de convaincre Pellington de ne pas livrer Roman à la CIA ? Je veux dire…je pense toujours qu'il représente un danger à cause du temps qu'il a passé avec Sandstorm mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il mérite d'être torturé… ».

-« Je suis d'accord…sans compter que Jane ne laissera jamais quoi que ce soit arriver à son frère… », approuva Patterson.

-« Tu penses que si elle s'oppose à lui, Pellington la livrera aussi à la CIA » ? demanda la latina avec inquiétude.

-« Aucune idée…mais Weller ne laissera rien lui arriver…et nous non plus ! Jane a fait des erreurs, mais elle a prouvé qu'elle était loyale et qu'elle voulait abattre Sandstorm et Shepherd » ! répliqua Patterson avec conviction.

-« Sauf si Sun arrive à convaincre Pellington que Jane est aussi dangereuse que Roman… », marmonna Tasha d'un ton lugubre.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit son but…Elle a l'air dure comme ça, mais elle est impartiale et très professionnelle. Elle a aussi demandé à réévaluer Roman, donc si elle change d'avis sur lui, il y a une chance pour qu'elle ait le même sur Jane. La psychiatrie est un domaine où l'interprétation compte pour une bonne part, les diagnostiques sont parfois long à être établis et fiables… », dit pensivement Patterson en se mâchonnant la lèvre.

-« Je sais que tu la connais mieux que nous mais…est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment lui faire confiance ? D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il sera difficile de convaincre Jane de lui parler. Après son diagnostic sur Roman…et après avoir sous-entendu que Jane était peut-être aussi endommagée que lui…je ne crois pas qu'elle voit sa présence d'un bon œil… », objecta Zapata.

-« Je sais…pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose d'autre qu'attendre…et montrer à Jane qu'elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que l'on veut le lui faire croire ». Tasha leva un sourcil amusé à cette déclaration, se remémorant les prouesses de Jane dans leur lutte quotidienne contre les criminels.

-« Ok, ok, soupira Patterson, comprenant son point de vue, elle peut paraître dangereuse dans certaines circonstances, mais pas pour nous ».

…

.

 _Cellule de Roman_

Roman leva la tête au bruit de la porte menant à la zone d'observation de sa cellule. Sa sœur entra, visiblement préoccupée avant de se tenir devant la vitre renforcée le séparant du monde extérieur.

-« C'est l'heure » comprit-il en voyant son visage abattu. Depuis leur dernière sortie il avait compris que, pour le protéger, sa sœur n'avouerait jamais à Weller qu'il avait tué Emma Shaw. Comme elle ne lui avait pas non plus caché que s'il ne prouvait pas son utilité, Pellington n'hésiterait pas à le livrer à la CIA, le lien était facile à faire.

-« Pellington est en chemin », acquiesça Jane, semblant presque éteinte.

-« Nous savions que cela arriverait », soupira Roman en haussant les épaules, semblant accepter son sort avec fatalité.

-« Non ! gronda brusquement sa sœur en relevant les yeux vers lui, maintenant brillants de défi, je ne les laisserais pas nous séparer » !

-« Tu n'as pas le choix. Que vas-tu faire ? Combattre ta propre équipe pour moi » ? demanda Roman en secouant la tête. Jane sursauta comme si il venait de la frapper. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas envisagé cette hypothèse. Malgré tout, il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête, et avec surprise, et un peu de joie, il comprit qu'elle envisageait maintenant cette possibilité.

-« Tu es tout ce que j'ai… » dit-elle simplement avec conviction, en le regardant dans les yeux après quelques instants de réflexions. Elle voulait aider son frère plus que tout, mais elle doutait que ce sentiment soit partagé par l'équipe. Le tout était de trouver comment le faire sans les blesser.

-« Qu'en est-il de ton petit-ami » ? demanda Roman curieux malgré sa situation. Il avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle rencontre des gens en dehors du FBI, car ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance. Même si Weller était assez sympathique lorsqu'il voulait, les choses qu'il avait faites dans le passé créeraient toujours un fossé entre eux. Il avait plusieurs fois hésité lors de la dernière mission à avouer lui-même au directeur adjoint ce qu'il avait fait. Mais la crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa sœur pour avoir menti et caché la vérité l'en avait à chaque fois empêché. L'humeur de la jeune femme s'assombrit à nouveau :

-« Nous avons…rompus » marmonna-t-elle en se rappelant douloureusement sa dernière soirée avec Oliver.

-« Pourquoi » ? fit Roman en plissant les yeux d'incompréhension. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de lui, le petit-ami de sa sœur avait l'air d'un type correct.

-« Je…lui ai posé une question sur une zone d'ombre de son passé…et comme je ne réponds à aucune de ses propres questions à cause de mon travail… ».

-« Pourquoi avoir fait quelques choses d'aussi stupide » ? demanda son frère maintenant ouvertement perplexe. Même si il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Idée qui fut d'ailleurs confirmée par les mots suivants de sa sœur :

-« L'équipe m'a fait remarquer que…notre mère pourrait se servir de n'importe qui pour m'approcher. Comme il a changé son nom…je pensais que c'était plus…prudent…de lui demander pourquoi », marmonna Jane en s'asseyant par terre devant lui, se frottant les tempes pour essayer de dissiper le mal de crâne qui la tourmentait depuis quelques temps. Sans doute à cause du stress des derniers jours.

-« Tu te rend compte qu'ils continuent de diriger ta vie » ? rétorqua Roman d'un ton déçu, voulant que sa sœur ouvre les yeux sur sa propre situation. Il admirait qu'elle soit aussi loyale, mais en regardant ses interactions avec les Fédéraux, il ne pouvait se départir d'un certain sentiment de malaise. Comme si quelque chose était faux entre eux, et que la dynamique unie qu'ils affichaient aux yeux du monde était récente. Ce qui était étrange puisque sa sœur lui avait dit être ici depuis plus d'un an…

-« Non, ils ne feraient jamais ça », objecta Jane en secouant la tête, même si elle semblait un peu perturbée par l'idée.

-« Est-ce que tu en es vraiment sûre » ? Cette fois-ci sa sœur eut l'air d'hésiter. Le bourdonnement de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées et après avoir jeté un œil au message à l'écran, elle se releva.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te sortir de là », dit-elle avec détermination. « En attendant…tiens-toi prêt à tout », ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Roman observa la porte se refermer derrière elle et le ramener à sa solitude. Mentalement il se demanda ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, et jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour l'aider. Sa sœur était la seule constante dans sa vie depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sans le moindre souvenir. Et peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle lui restait toujours favorable. Après tout, ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait supplié Weller que celui-ci avait convaincu Pellington de ne pas le livrer tout de suite à la CIA. Et même si les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait récupéré montraient que leur mère avait fait de lui une personne horrible, Jane était toujours resté absolument déterminée à l'aider. Parce qu'ils étaient une famille. Même si il sentait parfois que la jeune femme lui cachait certaines choses, son soutien constant pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs et ses visites quotidiennes l'aidaient sans aucun doute à supporter sa condition.

 _Fin du flashback_

…

.

Derrière la baie d'observation, l'équipe observait Jane menottée avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude après l'angoisse des derniers jours. Fort heureusement, ils avaient réussis à la reprendre avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, ou que Shepherd ne la trouve. Cependant, ses récentes actions n'arrangeaient pas sa situation...

-« Très bien, un fugitif sur deux ce n'est déjà pas mal », commenta Pellington en entrant dans la pièce, suivit par Sun, faisant immédiatement se crisper les agents présents.

-« Monsieur…est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire » ? demanda Patterson en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, en regardant Jane menottée, vulnérable, même si elle ne montrait pas la détresse qu'elle devait ressentir.

-« Peu importe les sentiments que vous avez pour elle, mais Jane Doe est devenue une criminelle en aidant un meurtrier à s'échapper. Elle sera donc traitée comme telle… », répliqua sèchement le directeur du FBI.

-« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, gronda Zapata d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup pour les décisions de son supérieur, si vous n'aviez pas poussé pour que Roman soit livré à la CIA, Jane aurait continué à coopérer avec nous, au lieu de nous considérer comme des ennemis » !

-« Surveillez votre ton si vous tenez à votre carrière agent Zapata » ! siffla l'homme en plissant les yeux vers elle. Loin de se laisser intimider, la latina serra les dents et s'avança pour riposter, avant que son coéquipier n'enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer en arrière.

-« Ça suffit », gronda Weller, les bras croisé et fixant l'image de Jane sur l'écran, la mâchoire serrée. « Jane a toujours été notre meilleure atout pour lutter contre Sandstorm, et elle l'a payé très cher. Le scanner a montré qu'elle était sincère dans sa volonté de nous aider à arrêter Shepherd et ses plans ».

-« Vos émotions vous aveuglent. Ce scanner date d'il y a plusieurs mois, qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis depuis » ? fit Pellington en le toisant avec incompréhension. « Comment pouvez-vous la défendre après ce qu'elle a fait ? Après ce que son frère a fait » ? Kurt crissa des dents en se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris sur Roman…ce que Jane lui avait caché. Bien sûr il se sentait en colère contre elle pour avoir gardé un tel secret. Mais en même temps, au fond de lui, il pouvait comprendre son désir de protéger son frère, la seule famille qu'elle avait. Lui-même serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour protéger Sarah ou Sawyer…

-« Jane avait probablement ses raisons pour agir comme elle l'a fait », intervint Patterson en le regardant de ses grands yeux expressifs. « S'il vous plaît laissez-nous une chance de la voir. À nous, elle parlera », plaida la jeune femme. Son attitude suppliante commença à faire fléchir le directeur, avant que Sun n'intervienne.

-« En fait, ce n'est pas si sûr. Je vous avais prévenu qu'elle pouvait basculer si elle était poussée trop loin…», avertit Sun en regardant le directeur d'un air assez mécontent. « Maintenant que le FBI l'a arrêté à nouveau, elle doit sûrement vous considérer comme une menace. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose ». Les agents, sauf Nas et Pellington, la regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux. « Je vous promet que je ne vais pas lui nuire. J'aimerais juste vérifier une théorie sur son comportement ».

-« Très bien, allez-y », approuva Pellington. « Vous aurez votre chance ensuite, ajouta-t-il en voyant Patterson prête à protester, mais à l'heure actuelle nous avons en priorité besoin d'obtenir toute information qui nous permettra de trouver son frère ». Kurt n'avait pas l'air heureux de cette décision, mais d'un signe de tête demanda à son équipe d'attendre.

…

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Jane reconcentra son esprit sur le moment présent, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Elle réussit de justesse à cacher sa surprise en voyant entrer le docteur Sun.

-« J'imagine que ce n'est pas moi que vous attendiez », dit calmement la femme en s'asseyant devant elle. La brune ne réagit pas. Après tout, la présence de la psychiatre ne changeait rien à sa situation. Elle n'était certainement là que pour vérifier l'une ou l'autre de ses théories avant que…Compte tenu de ses dernières actions, il y avait une probabilité non négligeable que Pellington en profite pour se débarrasser d'elle également. Arranger son retour à la CIA ne devait pas être difficile pour quelqu'un disposant de son influence. Alors autant gagner du temps…

Essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, elle tenta de détendre au maximum son corps, avec un succès mitigé, laissant son esprit trouver ce petit endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Sa réaction surprit Sun, qui n'en montra rien et continua d'observer la jeune femme devant elle. La brune semblait fixer un point dans le vague légèrement au-dessus de son épaule. Mais malgré son air presque absent, une petite lueur dans son regard lui indiquait que Jane n'était pas aussi déconnectée de son environnement qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Son attitude l'alarma cependant, lui rappelant quelque chose dont certains confrères traitant des vétérans traumatisés lui avaient parlé.

-« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases…Mais même si vous ne me croyez pas, je suis ici pour vous aider », tenta-t-elle. Sa phrase n'amena pas la moindre réaction physique de Jane, même pas un simple clignement de paupière, confirmant ses soupçons.

-« Jane, si vous ne dites rien, je ne peux pas vous aider…ni aider Roman. Nous avons besoin de vous pour le retrouver », essaya une nouvelle fois Sun. « Je sais qu'il vous en veut d'avoir effacé sa mémoire, mais vous êtes sa seule chance de recevoir de l'aide avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose ». La mention de son frère entraina un léger frémissement de paupière, un tout petit signe mais cela montrait qu'elle n'était pas totalement fermée à son environnement. Mais ce qui surprit la psychiatre fut ce qu'elle vit ensuite dans les yeux de Jane…de la douleur et…du soulagement ? C'était étrange, à moins que…reliant plusieurs faits entre eux, la psychiatre écarquilla légèrement les yeux. En fait…elle s'était trompée dans sa tentative de profiler Jane. Pire que tout, elle venait même de faire une erreur énorme en lui disant qu'ils savaient pour la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son frère. Ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'ils pouvaient savoir d'autres choses également...

-« Ce n'est ni moi ni votre équipe que vous attendiez…comprit-elle, vous pensiez que la CIA venait vous chercher…C'est pour cela que vous avez eu l'air soulagé à l'instant…Vous ne savez pas où est Roman… de cette manière vous ne pouvez pas le trahir, peut-importe ce qu'ils vous feront subir… », souffla Sun d'un ton incrédule, mesurant enfin jusqu'où la jeune femme face à elle était prête à aller pour protéger sa famille. Le choc qu'elle ressentait en comprenant la situation faillit lui faire manquer un nouveau signe. Le coin droit de la bouche de Jane se tordit légèrement, comme pour sourire, avant que son masque impassible ne reprenne sa place.

Se relevant brusquement, la psychiatre sortit de la pièce pour retrouver le reste des agents dans la salle d'observation. L'air choqué sur leurs visages lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mésestimé la volonté de la brune.

-« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer… » demanda Reade l'air perdu.

-« Vous aviez raison…mon évaluation initiale de Jane était fausse. J'ignore si cela est à cause de l'effacement de sa mémoire ou de votre contact lorsqu'elle a intégré votre équipe mais…elle semble avoir développé une personnalité extrêmement loyale, en totale opposition avec ce que je me serais attendu de quelqu'un qui a connu la même enfance qu'elle… », avoua Sun en reportant son regard sur l'une des écrans de surveillance montrant Jane toujours impassible.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait » ? gronda Patterson en regardant elle aussi l'écran.

-« Rien…Du moins pas directement…Comme je vous le disais, j'ai fait une erreur dans mon anticipation de son comportement ».

-« Elle croit vraiment que nous allons la livrer à la CIA » ? demanda Tasha d'un ton douloureux, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'après tous ses efforts pour regagner leur confiance, Jane les craigne à ce point. Même Pellington avait l'air un peu surpris et mal à l'aise devant le tour que prenait la conversation.

-« J'imagine que oui…Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle avait parfaitement anticipé ce que pouvait lui coûter le fait d'aider son frère à s'évader. Ma théorie actuelle est que, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé à son retour et la façon dont vous l'avez traité, elle pense que ses dernières actions ont brisées le lien qui existait entre vous…D'autant que j'ai laissé entendre que nous savons ce qu'il s'est dit entre Roman et elle…Et comme la dernière fois qu'elle a été arrêtée vous avez laissez la CIA l'emmener…sa supposition est logique d'une certaine façon ». L'équipe baissa coupablement les yeux face aux explications de la psychiatre.

-« Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive » ? demanda à voix basse Nas surprise, d'un ton rendu rauque par sa blessure à la gorge. Elle commençait tout juste à se sentir un peu mieux, et limitait encore ses prises de paroles au strict minimum. Sun regarda son ancien employeur avant de secouer la tête avec regret.

-« Quelque chose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à voir considérant ce qu'elle a traversé. J'étais tellement concentré sur mon évaluation de son frère et sur le fait d'essayer d'évaluer son comportement futur, que j'ai négligé ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'elle était détenue par la CIA… »

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ? demanda Pellington curieux.

-« Pour quelqu'un qui a été torturé pendant des mois, Jane montre un degré relativement élevé de résistance au stress post-traumatique…Surtout compte tenu de l'accueil qu'elle a reçu à son retour. D'après les rapports de l'agent Nas, elle n'a pas souvent eu de séances avec le docteur Borden avant qu'il ne fasse défection. Probablement parce qu'elle pensait que la seule personne à qui elle pouvait faire confiance, c'était elle-même, ce qui est assez fréquent chez les personnes ayant vécu ce genre de traumatisme. J'imagine qu'elle a dû souffrir de cauchemars et d'un manque de sommeil, voire de pertes d'appétit, et qu'il y a fait face seule…Pourtant elle semble relativement équilibrée, ce qui est étonnant sans traitement ».

-« Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule…» demanda Patterson d'un ton presque plaintif.

-« Honnêtement je ne sais pas…Ce sera difficile maintenant, car elle s'est isolée dans son propre esprit. J'ai entendu parler de cette technique, mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un l'employer ». Devant le regard perplexe et inquiet des membres de l'équipe, elle précisa en pointant l'image de Jane à l'écran. « Certains membres des services de renseignement, ou des forces spéciales, confrontés à la torture, arrivent à déconnecter leur esprit de leur corps. Cela leur permet de supporter la douleur et de garder leur santé mentale lorsque…les sévices se prolongent sur une longue période. J'imagine que c'est grâce à cela qu'elle a pu résister aussi longtemps à la CIA ». La mention de que la brune tatouée avait vécu envoya un frisson de regret et de honte le long de leur épine dorsale. Mais plus que tout, ils se sentaient vraiment mal que Jane pense que la confiance entre eux était brisée au point de s'attendre à être torturée pour obtenir des informations sur Roman.

-« Vous dites qu'elle pense que nous la détestons…si nous lui montrons qu'elle peut nous faire confiance, est-ce qu'elle réagira » ? demanda Tasha en plissant le front, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Sun haussa les épaules :

-« Difficile à dire…De ce que j'en sais cette technique nécessite au moins deux conditions pour fonctionner, être en présence d'une menace immédiate sans pouvoir s'en défendre, et une grande concentration…Si vous parvenez à la perturber suffisamment, elle devrait sortir de son isolement et vous pourrez communiquer, mais ce n'est pas garanti ».

-« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour elle » ? fit Patterson avec une sincère préoccupation.

-« Si vous vouliez lui faire du mal ce le serais, car elle se retrouverait privée de son seul moyen de défense. Mais étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas… ». Patterson et Tasha semblèrent communiquer silencieusement du regard un instant, puis se tournèrent vers Weller.

-« Laisse nous essayer patron ». Kurt observa les grands yeux bleus suppliant de Patterson fixés sur lui, puis le regard déterminé de Zapata. La situation le troublait profondément…Malgré sa colère, il se sentait misérable de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt les signes de ce que Jane avait traversé. Et maintenant…elle pensait qu'ils étaient ses ennemis…Devant le conflit intérieur qui l'agitait visiblement, Pellington prit la parole.

-« Allez-y ». Sans se le faire dire deux fois, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent précipitamment. Après un rapide conciliabule à voix basse devant la porte, elles pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Jane ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une autre visite aussi rapide maintenant qu'elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle ne possédait pas d'informations sur Roman. En fait ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle connaissait son frère et vu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de repères dans le monde extérieur, puisqu'il avait été incarcéré la plupart du temps depuis qu'elle avait effacé sa mémoire, il n'y avait que très peu d'endroits où il serait susceptible d'aller. Mais plus longtemps elle pouvait garder ses informations, plus Roman aurait de chances de mettre de la distance entre lui et la CIA. Car après les évènements des derniers jours, il n'y avait aucune chance que le FBI se contente de le reprendre pour le placer à nouveau en détention. L'entrée de Patterson et Tasha la surprit donc, même si elle fit un énorme effort pour ne pas le montrer.

Malgré elle, la brune se raidit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas pensé que l'équipe voudrait se charger de son interrogatoire. Après tout, la dernière fois, Kurt l'avait arrêté puis s'était lavé les mains d'elle. Un court instant, elle se demanda s'il lui en voulait, avant d'écarter l'idée. Bien sûr, c'était stupide, évidement qu'il devait lui en vouloir. Elle avait menti pour couvrir son frère, et si ce que Sun avait dit était vrai, les Fédéraux avaient eu connaissance de la dispute qui les avait séparés. Ce qui voulait dire…que Kurt savait probablement que Roman avait tué Emma Shaw…et qu'elle le lui avait caché.

La présence de Patterson et Zapata n'était donc pas une bonne nouvelle, car les deux la connaissaient beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel autre interrogateur que le FBI ou la CIA aurait pu envoyer, en dehors de Kurt. En dépit de son état semi-méditatif, son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsque les deux femmes s'approchèrent, alors qu'elle s'était plutôt attendue à voir Keaton débarquer. Étrangement, leurs visages ne portaient pas l'expression haineuse qu'elle pensait y trouver, ce qui était une surprise. Jane s'attendait à de la colère, des reproches, peut-être même une gifle venant de Zapata, la plus impulsive des deux, mais pas au curieux mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude que les visages de ses deux ex-collègues montraient.

-« Jane…tu vas bien », soupira de soulagement Patterson en s'asseyant devant elle et en saisissant ses mains par-dessus la table. Sa visible préoccupation étonna Jane, qui sentit malgré elle son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle avait fait, la blonde se souciait encore d'elle.

-« Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur », approuva Tasha en venant se placer derrière elle. Depuis sa place en face de la captive, Patterson vit une lueur de surprise passer dans les yeux verts de Jane. Cela lui confirma que l'approche qu'elle et Tasha avaient décidée était la bonne, en même temps qu'elle s'attristait à l'idée que Jane soit étonnée que l'équipe s'inquiète pour elle.

-« Jane…je sais que tu es inquiète pour Roman…que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver…mais je te jure que nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal » ! dit Patterson avec conviction en continuant à tenir les mains de Jane. Entendant le tintement de l'acier sur la table, elle voulut lui retirer les menottes, mais n'ayant pas les clés sur elle, leva les yeux vers Tasha. À sa grande surprise, la latina secoua la tête négativement avec un petit sourire, avant de poser les mains sur les épaules de Jane.

-« Allez Jane, dis-nous quelque chose, ne nous oblige pas à tricher… », encouragea-t-elle la brune en se penchant près de son oreille. La jeune femme tatouée manqua de sursauter lorsque Zapata posa les mains sur elle. Même lorsqu'elles étaient proches, elles n'avaient eu que peu de contacts physiques entre elles, en dehors des combats d'entrainements. L'attitude de la jeune femme était donc étrange, et elle se demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude ce qu'elle avait bien pu préparer pour la faire craquer. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, ce qui ne la rendait que plus redoutable. Après tout, comme elle en avait fait l'expérience à son retour lorsque Kurt avait affirmé ne plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, les mots pouvaient blesser davantage que les coups…

-« Personne ne va te faire de mal, tu peux revenir avec nous. Nous voulons seulement te parler, entendre ta version de l'histoire », l'encouragea à nouveau Patterson. Ses yeux étaient tellement suppliants, tellement sincères, elle avait l'air tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, que par réflexe la brune faillit revenir complétement à la réalité pour lui répondre. Elle parvint cependant de justesse à s'en empêcher, craignant que cela ne soit qu'une ruse.

-« Tu es vraiment têtue, tu le sais ça » ? soupira Tasha avant de faire quelque chose qui surprit totalement la brune. Lentement, ses doigts se mirent à masser les épaules de Jane. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme sentit ses muscles crispés se détendre, et malgré elle un agréable sentiment de bien-être se propagea lentement dans tout son corps. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, et se retrouvait prise de cours, son plan préétablis se fissurant alors qu'elle essayait de rester concentrée. « Tu es vraiment tendue, fit remarquer Zapata avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, laisse toi aller, nous voulons juste te parler ». Travaillant un peu plus fort, ses pouces trouvèrent un nœud de muscles assez douloureux, qu'elle s'employa à détendre. La légère douleur fut rapidement remplacée par une vague de chaleur alors que la tension évacuait petit à petit son organisme, et après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Jane retint de justesse un petit gémissement de plaisir.

En la voyant se détendre, Patterson comprit pourquoi Tasha avait voulu la garder sans défense. Dans le cas contraire, Jane n'aurait jamais accepté si facilement d'être ramenée petit-à-petit à la réalité. D'un coup, une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de la brune, et l'analyste supposa qu'elle glissait lentement hors de sa transe. Zapata dû le sentir car elle se pencha à nouveau vers Jane pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-« Allez, un petit effort Jane, je promets que nous voulons juste te parler. Nous sommes tes amies… ». Se sentant revenir peu à peu à la réalité, la brune sentit la nervosité monter, jute avant que la dernière phrase de Zapata ne manque de briser la distance qu'elle essayait de conserver entre elles. Ce n'était pas possible…elle devait avoir mal entendu…Tasha et Patterson devaient la détester…Elles devaient forcément la détester…parce que dans le cas contraire…

Les flashs de son entrainement lui avaient permis de se rappeler comment survivre à sa captivité aux mains de la CIA, mais visiblement, la technique ne marchait pas lorsque des personnes dont vous étiez proche décidaient d'utiliser la douceur. Impitoyablement, Tasha continua son massage, sentant la résistance de Jane faiblir petit-à-petit. La brune essaya de combattre la sensation agréable qui perturbait sa concentration, craignant de se retrouver sans défense malgré les promesses de Patterson et Zapata. La sentant essayer de résister de toutes ses forces, l'agent décida de changer de technique.

-« Elle est vraiment têtue tu ne trouves pas » ? demanda-t-elle à Patterson. « À la réflexion, je pense qu'elle mérite d'être punie pour nous avoir fait une peur pareille non… ? Je me demande si elle a un point faible » ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux en échangeant un regard complice avec la blonde.

-« Laisse-moi réfléchir…il me semble me rappeler quelque chose…C'était il y a quelques mois, après une soirée entre filles …Je crois bien que nous avions trouvé la kryptonite de Super-Jane », approuva Patterson en souriant, faisant semblant de réfléchir, et remarquant que les yeux de Jane étaient maintenant beaucoup plus expressifs. Et inquiets, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer.

-« Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que je me souviens de quelque chose…Qu'en dis-tu Jane, est-ce que tu vois de quoi nous parlons » ? demanda la latina d'un ton taquin en se penchant à nouveau vers leur captive.

Oh oui, elle voyait parfaitement de quoi les deux jeunes femmes parlaient…Et si Tasha mettait ses menaces à exécution, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque…Elle sentit un petit frisson de panique lorsque les mains de l'agent glissèrent lentement vers ses côtes.

-« Ton avis ? demanda Zapata à Patterson avec amusement. Est-ce que nous chatouillons ce joli petit corps tatoué jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne nous parler » ?

-« Non » ! gémit la brune instinctivement en revenant totalement à la réalité lorsque les doigts de Tasha effleurèrent ses côtes, avant même que Patterson ne réponde.

-« Ça alors, elle parle » ! fit mine de s'extasier Zapata en lançant un sourire victorieux à son amie.

-« Bon retour parmi nous Jane », souffla Patterson en souriant à la brune, qui suite à un nouvel effleurement de Tasha sembla se tasser sur elle-même, et essaya autant que le lui permettait ses mains menottées de faire glisser ses coudes en arrière pour protéger ses côtes. Un petit coup à la vitre d'observation les interrompit et elle se leva pour aller voir ce que voulait le reste de l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, Zapata resta derrière Jane, continuant à lui parler doucement pour la mettre en confiance.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer » ? lui demanda Reade dès qu'elle entra.

-« Nous avons triché », répondit son amie en haussant les épaules.

-« C'était très malin de votre part. Pour faciliter son passage à l'état méditatif, elle a dû essayer de se persuader que vous ne voudriez plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Mais en lui montrant que vous étiez toujours ses amies, vous avez perturbé sa stratégie…il est beaucoup plus difficile de garder des secrets de quelqu'un de proche qui s'inquiète pour vous…En montrant que vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal, vous avez réussi à briser sa concentration, d'une manière à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, approuva tranquillement Sun…même si je ne comprends pas bien votre dernière menace ».

-« Parce que vous ne connaissez pas aussi bien Jane que nous. En fait…nous avions promis de ne jamais parler de son point faible, mais elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix ».

-« Jane est si chatouilleuse que ça » ? demanda Reade perplexe et intrigué à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi enfantin puisse faire craquer une personne aussi forte que Jane. La même femme qui pouvait les mettre au tapis pour son petit-déjeuner et avait survécu à des mois de sévices aux mains de la CIA sans flancher…

-« Tu n'as même pas idée »…sourit Patterson alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. « Nous avons découvert ça par hasard…quelques semaines avant la mort de Mayfair, ajouta la jeune femme en se rembrunissant légèrement. Tasha avait un peu trop bu et elle s'est chamaillée avec Jane. Dans la lutte, Jane s'est retrouvée en dessous et Tasha a commencé une bataille de chatouilles, ensuite…eh bien disons que…ce n'était pas une blague lorsque nous avons dit que c'était sa kryptonite. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Jane supplier quelqu'un…elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour y échapper ».

-« C'est…curieux », croassa Nas.

-« En fait pas tellement…expliqua pensivement Sun, les batailles de chatouilles sont très courantes durant l'enfance, entre membres de la famille ou entre amis. C'est un moyen de socialisation affectif très efficace, car il implique une grande proximité émotionnelle. Mais étant donné la manière dont elle a grandi, Jane n'est pas habituée à ce type de contacts innocents. Il est très probable qu'elle ne sache donc pas comment réagir et si elle y est très sensible, prête à tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation...».

-« Et donc, quel est la suite » ? demanda Pellington. Patterson remarqua que Weller regardait toujours l'écran avec attention, mais ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il en voulait à Jane, mais espérait qu'il parviendrait à mettre son ressentiment de côté pour la convaincre de coopérer avec eux. Car même si elle était maintenant en condition de répondre à leurs questions, rien ne garantissait qu'elle le ferait, ni que ce serait suffisant pour lui éviter des ennuis.

-« Maintenant nous essayons de convaincre Jane de nous expliquer ses raisons et de regagner sa confiance. Ensuite, nous essayons de trouver Roman ». D'un geste de la main, le directeur lui fit signe d'y aller, et leur attention se reporta sur l'écran. Après quelques instants, ils trouvèrent étrange de ne pas voir Patterson entrer. Ils en comprirent la raison quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la jeune femme entra porteuse d'un paquet de biscuit et d'une bouteille d'eau.

-« J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup le temps de t'alimenter pendant votre cavale », dit-elle gentiment à la brune.

-« Ça va », marmonna la jeune femme, pour être immédiatement démentie par le gargouillis qu'émis son ventre.

-« Jane, soupira Tasha en posant à nouveau les mains sur ses épaules, nous n'essayons pas de te piéger. Tu as besoin de manger… ».

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de manger » ? demanda Patterson perplexe.

-« Non…pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si gentilles avec moi…après ce que j'ai fait » ? demanda Jane d'une voix hésitante, semblant d'un seul coup beaucoup plus fatiguée, plus vulnérable, comme si la tension des dernières jours pesait enfin sur elle.

-« Et si tu nous disais ce que tu as fait exactement » ? proposa Tasha en recommençant à masser les épaules de la brune, la forçant à nouveau à se détendre malgré elle.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin de la première partie._

La suite et fin de cet OS sera postée ce soir ou demain, le temps que je finisse de changer deux-trois petits détails qui ne me plaisent pas et de corriger les fautes.

 **Comme d'habitude, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promit voici la suite et la fin de cet OS, il était tout simplement trop long pour être posté en une seule fois.

 **Hm** : Merci de ton soutien continu ^^.

 **Louserie** : Là pour le coup ce n'était pas volontaire. Autant dans _Trahisons_ vu que le délai est d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre, j'essaye d'encourager le lecteur à revenir en maintenant le suspens, autant là ce devait être publié en une fois.

Sauf qu'une idée en entrainant une autre je me suis retrouvé avec un texte de presque 20 000 mots, donc il fallait couper pour éviter que cela fasse un gros pavé difficile à lire. Et malheureusement pour vous mes chers lecteurs, le seul moment dans le texte ou c'était possible sans couper en plein milieu du flashback qui commence cette partie et avoir deux moitiés de texte relativement équilibré, c'est la fin de la scène dans la salle d'interrogatoire. ^^

…

 _-« Et si tu nous disais ce que tu as fait exactement » ? proposa Tasha en recommençant à masser les épaules de la brune, la forçant à nouveau à se détendre malgré elle._

…

.

 _Flashback, 18 heures plus tôt_

Au cours des derniers jours, Jane avait patiemment attendue une opportunité de pouvoir amener Roman dans le monde extérieur. Elle avait plaidé auprès de Kurt, non pour être honnête elle avait supplié pour que son frère ait une dernière chance de faire ses preuves sur le terrain. Malheureusement, en dépit des meilleurs efforts de Patterson, aucun tatouage n'avait été décodé justifiant une telle action. Et maintenant, Pellington était arrivé…

Depuis cet instant, elle avait essayé de rester autant que possible avec Roman, craignant que quelqu'un ne l'emmène dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Sun était venu plusieurs fois pour évaluer son frère, même s'il était impossible de dire ce qu'elle avait tiré de leurs conversations. Jane pour sa part refusait farouchement de répondre à la moindre question de la psychiatre. Consciemment ou non, elle s'était isolée de l'équipe, en dépit des efforts de Tasha et Zapata pour lui parler. Reade semblait vivre sa propre vie et avoir ses propres problèmes, si l'on considérait le nombre de fois où il était arrivé en retard ces derniers temps. Quant à Kurt…depuis l'arrivée de Pellington, il passait son temps en réunions avec lui et Nas, parfois avec l'appui du docteur Sun.

Elle se doutait qu'ils débattaient de ce qu'il fallait faire avec Roman, mais personne n'était venu lui parler. Même si elle comprenait leur point de vu, puisqu'elle était à la fois trop proche de Roman pour être objective et une ancienne criminelle, elle aurait aimé être incluse dans les discussions pouvant l'affecter. Plusieurs fois elle avait aperçu Kurt de loin, semblant fatigué et tendu. Elle sentait que même avec le soutien de Nas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sun ne convainc Pellington que son frère devait au mieux rester en cellule et au pire…

-« Tu me donnes le tournis », soupira Roman depuis sa position sur le lit. Allongé les bras derrière la tête, il regardait tantôt vers elle tantôt le plafond, alors que Jane tournait en rond devant sa cellule. Bizarrement, il semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'elle…sans doute parce qu'enfermé il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Mais à voir le comportement nerveux de sa sœur, il se demandait lequel d'entre eux était le vrai prisonnier. Bien sûr son propre horizon se limitait à trois murs en béton, une porte en acier et un mur en verre blindé. Mais même si Jane était plus libre de ses mouvements, il avait parfois l'impression que sa loyauté au FBI était sa propre prison. Après tout, elle mettait sa propre vie entre parenthèse pour suivre leurs ordres…

-« Désolé…je dois faire quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit », marmonna sa sœur en s'arrêtant finalement et en se laissant glisser au sol dos à la vitre. Elle se tut, cherchant dans sa tête un moyen de faire sortir son frère de cette cage. Après quelques instants, elle dut admettre qu'elle ne trouvait pas plus de solutions que durant les derniers jours.

Impossible de sortir tout simplement par la porte bien sûr. D'une part parce que personne ne lui faisait assez confiance pour lui donner le code de la cellule de son frère, et d'autre part parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir des locaux du FBI sans se battre. Et elle se refusait à blesser des agents innocents, ou même son équipe, pour quitter les lieux. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte. Kurt entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, le visage tiré par la fatigue. La brune releva la tête vers lui, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Nas suivit, puis Pellington. La présence du sinistre directeur étouffa net les salutations qui étaient sur ses lèvres.

-« Roman, Jane », salua Kurt d'une voix tendue. « Nous sommes parvenus à un compromis… ».

-« Contre mon avis, vous allez avoir une dernière chance, le coupa Pellington, ce qui est beaucoup trop pour un meurtrier de votre espèce ».

-« Roman ne se souvient pas de ce que vous lui reprochez », bondit aussitôt Jane défensive.

-« Ce qui n'enlève rien à l'acte en lui-même », rétorqua sèchement l'homme en lui jetant à peine un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Roman.

« Nous nous éloignons du sujet », intervint Nas d'une voix rauque. « Roman va avoir le droit de sortir sous escorte sur quelques lieux de vos anciennes enquêtes pour voir si cela réactive des souvenirs… ».

-« Je vous conseille de faire des efforts, car ma patience arrive à ses limites. J'ai un ordre de transfert à votre nom dans mon bureau » ajouta Pellington d'un air satisfait.

Roman ne réagit pas, sachant que l'homme n'attendait que ça. Sa haine pour lui était évidente depuis qu'il l'avait accusé de la mort de ses agents. Il ne se rappelait de rien, mais ne serait pas étonné d'avoir fait ce qu'on lui reprochait. S'il en jugeait par son souvenir du meurtre d'Emma Shaw, sa mère avait fait de lui une machine à tuer. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait un peu jaloux que en ayant connu la même enfance que lui, sa sœur soit parvenue à reprendre une vie presque normale. Plus normale que la sienne en tout cas. Il espérait souvent qu'avec son aide il pourrait parvenir au même résultat. Après tout, si avoir sa mémoire effacée lui avait permis de recommencer à zéro, peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire aussi…Enfin, si Pellington lui en laissait l'opportunité, ce qui était assez peu probable. Tout comme le fait qu'il n'ait pas tué ces agents, même si une petite partie de lui l'espérait.

Un regard rapide vers sa sœur manqua de le figer sur place. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, puisque tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui et le directeur du FBI, et ils manquèrent la lueur dans son regard. Roman avait toujours connu sa sœur compatissante et protectrice, pas seulement de lui, mais aussi de son équipe. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux était inattendu, et même effrayant d'une certaine façon. Car pour la première fois, les yeux d'habitudes si chaleureux de Jane avaient brillés de haine, alors qu'elle fixait Pellington qui lui tournait le dos. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la lueur avait disparue, alors que sa mâchoire se raidissait dans un air de farouche détermination. Puis, son visage redevint impassible, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais dans son regard, Roman avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle venait de prendre une décision.

Sachant que sa sœur lui était fidèlement dévouée, il éprouva une certaine satisfaction à cette idée, en même temps qu'un peu de remords. En dépit de sa méfiance envers eux, les agents du FBI qui formaient son équipe semblaient eux aussi compter pour elle. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait confrontée à un choix déchirant par sa faute. Comprenant que Roman n'allait pas attraper l'appât, Pellington grogna et quitta la pièce.

-« Jane », commença Kurt, voulant lui expliquer que lui et Nas avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour arracher cette concession.

-« J'ai compris », le coupa la jeune femme d'un ton froid qui le surprit grandement. Depuis qu'elle avait rampé hors de ce sac sur Time Square, il avait vu Jane montrer bon nombre d'émotions en cherchant des réponses sur son passé et en travaillant à arrêter Sandstorm. Il l'avait connu perdue, hésitante, têtue, craintive, triste, curieuse, joyeuse, puis plus récemment en colère et parfois mélancolique, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi détachée. Même lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté dans ce motel minable, elle avait lutté bec et ongle contre lui, pleine de colère contre eux pour avoir laissé la CIA la prendre et lui faire subir toutes ces horreurs. Ensuite, elle avait encaissé le mépris et la haine de l'équipe avec courage, travaillant petit à petit pour regagner leur confiance. Toujours en se préoccupant de chacun d'entre eux malgré la façon dont elle était traitée. « Nous devrions y aller avant que Pellington ne change d'avis », ajouta-t-elle, crachant le nom comme si il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Son air déterminé dissuada Weller de tenter de lui parler pour le moment. Il allait devoir attendre un peu qu'elle se calme. Pendant ce temps, Nas était sortie pour accéder au bloc de contrôle, et déverrouiller la porte de la cellule. Roman sortit lentement, pour trouver un papier brandit devant ses yeux par la petite femme de la NSA.

-« _J'ai des vêtements pour vous. Suivez-moi_ ». Remarquant le bandage autour de son cou, il devina qu'une mauvaise blessure était la cause de son silence, et se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, il se trouvait en compagnie de sa sœur et de son équipe, moins Patterson, et d'une demi-douzaine d'autres agents fédéraux dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne ferme. Ils avaient fait un premier arrêt là où ils avaient rencontrés Shepherd lorsque Jane avait essayé d'infiltrer l'organisation. Puis un autre là où s'était trouvée la caravane servant de centre de communication aux agents de Sandstorm. À chaque fois les lieux avaient paru familiers, mais n'avaient rien déclenchés.

Roman remarqua rapidement que sa sœur et les agents avaient l'air assez mal à l'aise, avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment en ruine. Regardant attentivement l'amas de béton, de briques et de bois calciné, il se tourna vers sa sœur, curieux.

-« Que s'est-il passé ici » ?

-« C'est…c'était, la base de Shepherd », avoua difficilement la brune en regardant les ruines avec les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme si elle revivait les évènements passés.

-« Mais…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est dans cet état » ?

-« Shepherd s'est servie de moi…de nous…pour attirer le FBI dans un piège. Dès qu'ils sont entrés, elle a fait exploser le bâtiment…», murmura sa sœur. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque son esprit fit le lien avec ce que lui avait dit Pellington.

-« C'est moi…c'est moi qui t'ai attiré ici », comprit-il en se reculant légèrement. Aussitôt Jane s'approcha pour poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-« Elle s'est servie de toi Roman, comme elle l'a fait avec moi », lui dit-elle immédiatement. Elle passa cependant sous silence le fait qu'il avait contribué au piège en laissant exprès un téléphone à un endroit facile d'accès pour lui permettre d'appeler Kurt, puis l'avait drogué.

-« Il avait raison, continua pourtant à s'agiter son frère, ces gens…je les ai tués, je les ai tous tués ! Même si je ne m'en souviens pas ils sont morts à cause de moi ! Et toi…tu aurais pu mourir aussi » ! Son éclat attira l'attention des agents autour d'eux. D'un geste de la main, Kurt arrêta les hommes qui se rapprochaient de Jane et son frère en voyant Roman aussi agité.

-« C'est cruel de Pellington de forcer Jane et Roman à revenir ici », commenta la voix maussade de Patterson dans leurs oreillettes.

-« Ce n'est pas exactement cool pour nous non plus », maugréa Tasha en regardant l'air hagard de son coéquipier qui fixait les ruines où il avait failli mourir en se vidant de son sang. Nas non plus n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'être revenue ici, et Kurt s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutien. L'agent de la NSA lui répondit avec un pâle sourire, avant de pointer Jane qui murmurait frénétiquement quelque chose à son frère pour le calmer. « Fils de pute », ajouta Tasha dans un murmure, déclenchant quelques reniflements moqueurs ou dédaigneux des autres agents sur la fréquence, tant le directeur n'était pas très populaire.

-« Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus le temps de nous soucier des précautions. Si Roman ne retrouvent pas des souvenirs utiles rapidement… » répondit Weller en secouant la tête. À chaque jour qui passait, il éprouvait de plus en plus de mépris pour Pellington. L'homme n'était plus un agent depuis trop longtemps. À la place, il était devenu un politicien sans conscience des réalités du terrain. Sa colère devant la perte d'autant d'agents lors du raid était moins motivée par leur mort que par le coup à son ego que représentait le fait de se faire réprimander pour son inefficacité par ses supérieurs. Et maintenant, il répercutait cette colère sur Roman.

Ses propres sentiments pour le frère de Jane avaient beaucoup évolués ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené, il avait simplement vu en lui un outil à utiliser. Après tout, l'homme était un véritable danger public qui avait tué un grand nombre de gens. Mais petit à petit, il avait appris à le voir sous un jour différent…Probablement grâce à l'influence de Jane. La brune semblait tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle était avec lui, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, il réagirait probablement pareil si quelqu'un lui enlevait Sarah puis la réintégrait dans sa vie plus tard…D'après ce qu'il avait vu et les dernières évaluations du docteur Sun, Roman était sincère dans son désir de retrouver ses souvenirs. Même si il subsistait un doute sur le fait qu'il serait prêt à les aider contre Shepherd si trop de ses souvenirs revenaient, l'influence positive de Jane sur lui était aussi manifeste. Et la crise de panique qu'il avait eu dans le camion de Lelantos, probablement en se remémorant son temps à l'orphelinat en Afrique du Sud avait eu l'air de vraiment le secouer. C'était une bonne chose que Jane n'ait pas récupéré beaucoup de souvenirs de cette période, elle avait suffisamment subi dernièrement. Alors que le directeur adjoint se perdait dans ses pensées en regardant la fratrie, Zapata s'approcha de Reade.

-« Hey, est-ce que ça va » ? demanda-t-elle doucement à son coéquipier. L'agent sembla se secouer pour revenir à la réalité et tourna ses yeux vers elle.

-« Ouais, aucun problème », répondit Reade d'une voix peu convaincante.

-« Pas la peine de mentir », grogna son amie en levant les yeux au ciel avant de pointer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. « C'est difficile pour tout le monde de revenir ici ». Reade suivit son regard, remarquant enfin Roman agité et Jane essayant toujours de le calmer. Kurt et Nas regardaient la scène visiblement eux aussi préoccupés par quelques souvenirs si il en jugeait par les regards occasionnels qu'ils lançaient aux décombres. La demi-douzaine d'autres agents chargés de surveiller Roman semblait dans le même état, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque la majorité d'entre eux était aussi des survivants du raid. Bizarrement, les regards qu'ils adressaient à Roman étaient maintenant plus empreints de compréhension que de colère.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté » ? demanda-t-il en pointant Jane et son frère.

-« Roman a compris qu'il avait participé au piège lorsque Jane lui a expliqué pourquoi la ferme est en ruine…D'après sa réaction, j'imagine qu'une partie de lui espérait que Pellington se trompe en disant qu'il était responsable…Le fait de comprendre qu'il aurait pu tuer Jane aussi n'a pas dû arranger les choses non plus », soupira Tasha après un moment de réflexion. Reade ne commenta pas, mais regarda l'homme balafré qui semblait enfin se calmer. Il dit quelque chose qui fit froncer les sourcils de Jane, puis se dirigea lentement vers Weller.

-« Maintenant que nous sommes là, je voudrais explorer l'endroit…voir si je me rappelle quelque chose… », dit-il d'un air déterminé qui leur fit instantanément penser à Jane lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Reade et Tasha retinrent difficilement un sourire en voyant l'air mécontent de la jeune femme, s'amusant malgré la situation du fait qu'elle expérimente ce que représentait pour eux le fait de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu qu'elle.

-« Bien sûr », répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules, essayant d'ignorer le regard noir de Jane sur lui. Il pouvait comprendre son désir de protéger Roman de mauvais souvenirs, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. De mauvaise grâce la brune suivit son frère qui commença à fureter un peu partout. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua que les pas de son frère l'entrainaient vers l'endroit ou leur mère avait essayé de le forcer à la tuer. Nerveuse, elle essaya d'entrainer Roman vers une autre direction, gagnant des regards surpris du jeune homme et des agents présents.

-« Jane, quel est le problème avec ce hangar? demanda Reade surprit.

-« Rien, je suis sûre qu'il est vide, inutile de perdre du temps c'est tout », répondit rapidement la brune, d'un ton qui n'était guère convaincant même pour elle. Roman fronça les sourcils, devinant qu'elle voulait éviter qu'il ne voit quelque chose. Sourd à ses protestations lorsqu'il avança, il évita la main qu'elle tendait pour le retenir avant de passer entre deux agents et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. La brune se dépêcha de le suivre, tandis que l'équipe et les autres agents échangeaient des regards perplexes avant de leur emboiter le pas. Après quelques mètres, Roman s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, devant une chaise brisée sur le sol.

-« Vous voyez, il n'y a rien…allons ailleurs », dit Jane en essayant de tirer son frère en arrière. Son comportement commençait à inquiéter grandement l'équipe, qui ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette manière.

-« Jane, est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va » ? demanda Kurt en faisant un pas en avant alors que Roman se figeait d'un coup.

-« Non, non, non » marmonna frénétiquement la brune en regardant son frère.

La contemplation de la chaise et du lieu avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Il vit sa sœur attachée sur la chaise, et leur mère expliquant comment elle avait été piégée tandis qu'il attendait à l'écart. Puis un projecteur s'alluma, et sa sœur fut forcée d'assister, désespérée, à l'embuscade. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui tendit une arme et lui ordonna de tuer la jeune femme, entrainant un violent combat lorsqu'il refusa. La respiration haletante, Roman revint à la réalité pour trouver les agents dispersés autour de la pièce le regardant d'un air intrigué, alors que Jane baissait la tête à côté de lui.

-« Nous étions là…pendant l'attaque…Shepherd…elle t'a retenue ici, elle t'a forcé à regarder tout le monde mourir », déclara le jeune homme d'un ton douloureux en regardant sa sœur. Jane soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant lorsque ses craintes furent confirmées. Roman avait vraiment revécu ce jour, ce qu'elle avait espéré éviter en tentant de l'empêcher d'entrer. Sa déclaration entraina des réactions très différentes chez les agents présents. Son équipe savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec compassion au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu ce jour-là. Zapata en particulier se sentait coupable d'avoir autant critiqué sa décision d'essayer de ramener Roman, tant elle était en colère après que son coéquipier ait été blessé lors du raid. Mais d'un autre côté, comment aurait-elle pu abandonner son frère, seul et sans souvenirs, dans la nature traqué par les hommes de Shepherd ? Les autres agents par contre, ignorant totalement cet évènement, avaient l'air surpris en dépit de leur professionnalisme, et un peu plus compatissants qu'avant.

-« Notre mère…elle m'a ordonné de te tuer », poursuivit Roman l'air toujours hanté par ce qu'il venait de se rappeler. « Elle m'a donné une arme…et je l'ai pointé sur ta tête… ».

-« Mais tu n'as pas tiré » ! objecta immédiatement sa sœur en relevant la tête d'un coup. « C'était un piège pour tester ta loyauté et quand tu as essayé de m'aider, Shepherd a tiré sur toi ! Sans toi je serais morte ce jour-là » ! cria presque Jane en le serrant dans ses bras. Après une hésitation, Roman lui rendit son étreinte. Peu habitué à ce genre de contacts, il dut admettre en son for intérieur que c'était très agréable. Mal à l'aise, les agents observaient la scène privée qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Pour les survivants du raid, Roman n'était qu'un tueur sans pitié qui simulait l'amnésie et utilisait sa sœur pour échapper à son châtiment. Mais devant son comportement des dernières minutes et ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, il apparaissait d'un coup beaucoup plus humain. Après quelques instants, Kurt se racla la gorge, et le frère et la sœur se séparèrent. Son équipe fit mine de ne pas remarquer lorsque Jane essuya une larme aux coins de ses yeux, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-« Est-ce que d'autres bâtiments sont visitables » ? demanda Roman avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Kurt hésita en voyant le visage tourmenté de Jane à cette idée.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Chaque souvenirs que tu récupère semble être…mauvais ». Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, le frère et la sœur se crispèrent légèrement en échangeant un regard nerveux, et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'on lui cachait.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ce sont sans doute mes dernières heures dehors, alors autant en profiter », répondit Roman d'un ton fataliste. Soupirant, Kurt lui fit signe de le suivre vers une autre partie du complexe, pendant que Jane approchait Nas qui était restée en arrière.

-« Soyez honnête s'il vous plaît…Pellington n'a pas l'intention de laisser le FBI utiliser Roman n'est-ce pas » ? demanda la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard sympathique et plein de regrets de l'agent de la NSA. Celle-ci sortit un carnet de sa poche et griffonna rapidement dessus avant de le lui montrer.

-« _Je ne pense pas…je suis désolée, l'agent Weller et moi avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu_ », lut Jane, confirmant ses craintes. Remerciant l'agent pour sa sincérité, elle repartit rapidement à l'avant du groupe avec son frère.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'un des bâtiments intact en bordure de la propriété, quand soudain l'homme de tête leva la main pour les faire s'arrêter. Devant eux des bruits d'objets lourds déplacés péniblement pouvaient se faire entendre.

-« Plusieurs individus sortent des caisses d'un trou dans le sol Monsieur », dit l'homme avant qu'un coup de feu ne claque. Brusquement, il s'écroula au sol, le sang coulant d'un impact sur son torse.

-« Sniper » ! hurla Weller alors que tout le monde se précipitait à couvert. Jane attrapa le bras de son frère désarmé et le tira vers un vieux tracteur rouillé garé au bord d'un champ en jachère, à la lisière de la forêt marquant la limite de la propriété. Un coup d'œil par-dessus l'engin lui montra que Reade et un autre agent étaient parvenus jusqu'au blessé et l'avaient trainé en lieu sûr derrière une barrière. L'homme remuait faiblement, ce qui montrait qu'il était encore en vie.

-« Patterson, nous avons besoin de renfort et d'une ambulance à la ferme de Sandstorm », cria Tasha sur la fréquence en se relevant brièvement pour tirer quelques coups de feu vers leurs agresseurs.

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète, tout en déclenchant une alerte.

-« Nous avons interrompus quelques choses. Un groupe d'hommes armés récupèrent des caisses enterrés près de la remise la plus à l'écart de la ferme…probablement des membres de Sandstorm », commenta Weller avant d'ordonner à deux de ses hommes de retourner aux véhicules chercher les fusils d'assauts. Fort heureusement la plupart de leurs opposants n'étaient armés comme les agents que de pistolets semi-automatiques, mais au moins deux d'entre eux avaient des fusils d'assauts. Le plus dangereux était sans conteste celui a la fenêtre du premier étage de la remise, qui devait servir de guetteur et depuis sa position surélevée avait une vue bien dégagée. Sauf puissance de feu supplémentaire, les agents fédéraux risquaient au mieux d'être cloués sur place pendant que l'ennemi s'enfuyait, et au pire d'être débordés.

Regardant rapidement autour de lui pour déterminer comment améliorer leur position, il dénombra un nombre d'ennemis sensiblement équivalent au leur. C'était une bonne nouvelle, car il leur faudrait de plus sortir à découvert s'ils voulaient les contourner. Une observation attentive lui fit remarquer un détail alarmant. Un homme fit un mouvement vers leur flanc droit, pour être immédiatement abattu par Jane. La brune s'accroupit à nouveau derrière son couvert, avant de remarquer elle aussi ce que Kurt venait juste de voir. Dans la confusion, elle et Roman s'étaient retrouvés à l'écart du reste du groupe, isolés. Même à cette distance, il put voir la réalisation apparaitre sur son visage, avant que sa mâchoire ne se crispe résolument.

-« Jane ! Ne fait pas ça », cria-t-il sur la fréquence, faisant se tourner Nas, Reade et Zapata vers eux. Après avoir dit rapidement quelque chose à son frère qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu, la brune se tourna vers l'agent.

-« Je…je n'ai pas le choix…je ne peux pas vous laisser me prendre Roman », répondit-elle sur la radio, un mélange de douleur, de regret et de détermination dans la voix.

-« Jane non ! Nous allons trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses », tenta Zapata comprenant ce que la jeune femme tatouée allait faire.

-« Je suis désolée…pour tout», répondit simplement Jane sentant malgré tout une larme perler aux coins de ses yeux. « Je…je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… ». Prudemment, elle commença à se lever à moitié et à pousser son frère devant elle. C'était probablement leur seule occasion de s'échapper, en profitant de l'aide involontaire des hommes de leur mère.

-« Jane, attend non » ! supplia à nouveau Kurt, la faisant se tourner à moitié vers lui. Malgré la distance, les yeux verts se verrouillèrent sur les siens. Le déchirement que la situation lui inspirait était visible dans son regard, et avec horreur, le directeur adjoint comprit trop tard qu'ils avaient poussé la brune trop loin.

-« Ne vous en faites pas je…je continuerais à tout faire pour arrêter Shepherd », promit-elle avant de pousser son frère une nouvelle fois. Roman regarda à nouveau vers les agents, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, mais Jane le força à se déplacer. Jaillissant depuis leur couvert, le frère et la sœur se mirent à courir en direction de la forêt, Jane lâchant quelques tirs pour courir leur progression.

-« Jane stop » ! appela Reade en regardant une balle siffler juste à côté de la tête de la brune, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa course en avant. Après quelques instants, Jane et Roman atteignirent le couvert des arbres et disparurent. Sur la fréquence, ils entendirent Patterson supplier Jane d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, puis un horrible larsen leur apprit que la brune venait certainement de détruire son oreillette. Un peu sous le choc, ils restèrent un court moment sans réaction, avant que le crépitement des fusils d'assauts ne les ramène au présent. Profitant de la diversion involontaire crée par Jane et Roman, les deux agents envoyés aux voitures étaient revenus et mitraillaient les hommes de Sandstorm qui s'étaient découverts. Récupérant l'un des fusils que son agent avait transporté en bandoulière, Weller passa du pouce le sélecteur de tir sur semi-automatique et tira de courtes rafales vers l'homme en hauteur. Touché plusieurs fois, celui-ci bascula sans un cri par l'ouverture pour s'écrouler plus bas.

Débarrassé de la menace, les agents progressèrent vers l'avant, neutralisant leurs derniers adversaires maintenant désorganisés. Pendant que le reste du groupe vérifiait que la zone était sécurisée, l'équipe se rassembla autour de Weller.

-« Putain de merde », ragea Zapata en donnant un coup de pied furieux à un vieux bidon à côté d'elle.

-« Il faut qu'on les rattrape avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse », dit rapidement Reade prêt à s'élancer vers la forêt.

-« Patterson, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose » ! exigea Kurt en pressant son oreillette.

-« Rien pour le moment, répondit la voix frustrée de la blonde, j'essaye d'obtenir une image satellite de la zone mais le seul qui survole ce secteur en ce moment dépend de l'armée. Cela va me prendre un moment pour avoir l'autorisation d'accéder à leur base de donnée ». Nas commença à griffonner frénétiquement quelque chose sur son bloc, avant de le tendre à Kurt. Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra un ensemble de chiffres, sans doute un code prioritaire, qu'il s'empressa de dicter à l'analyste. Après un temps qui leur paru interminable, Patterson reprit la parole.

-« Je suis dedans…il y a un véhicule qui quitte la zone au nord de votre position ».

-« Est-ce que c'est Jane ou Sandstorm » ? demanda nerveusement Reade.

-« Difficile à dire…le véhicule était stationné un peu en arrière de votre zone, alors il pourrait appartenir à Sandstorm…Ou Jane et Roman auraient pu profiter de la diversion pour atteindre le véhicule et le voler ».

-« Fait placer des barrages pour l'arrêter. Dis aux hommes du Shérif et de la police routière de ne pas ouvrir le feu et de simplement nous prévenir une fois que le véhicule est immobilisé », ordonna Kurt alors qu'ils se ruaient vers leurs SUV.

…

Une demi-douzaine d'heure plus tard, ce fut une équipe fatiguée et extrêmement frustrée qui entra dans le laboratoire de Patterson. En dépit de tous leurs efforts, le véhicule avait échappé aux barrages. Les deux seules choses positives de l'histoire étaient qu'un Shérif adjoint avait identifié Jane au volant, et que d'après ce qu'ils avaient déterminé, la brune roulait en direction de la banlieue de New-York. Cela ne réduisait pas beaucoup leur périmètre de recherche, mais il y avait moins de chance que Shepherd ne puisse atteindre la jeune femme et son frère ici, dans un milieu que Jane connaissait.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé », demanda la voix sèche de Pellington lorsque le directeur entra dans la pièce, suivit par Sun. D'une voix lasse, Kurt retraça les derniers évènements, son inquiétude pour Jane toujours présente dans son esprit.

-« Je vois…on dirait que vous avez royalement foiré ce coup-ci », rétorqua le directeur une fois qu'il eut finit.

-« Je vous demande pardon » ?! gronda Patterson scandalisée en se tournant vers lui. « Nous gérions très bien la situation jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez et menaciez de faire torturer le frère de Jane. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait choisit la fuite à la première occasion » !

-« Je ne vous permet pas… » commença Pellington en pinçant le nez de colère, avant d'être coupé par Kurt.

-« Elle a raison. Je vous ai averti plusieurs fois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le docteur Sun vous a également confirmé que l'amnésie de Roman était réelle ».

-« Et j'ai aussi dit que la loyauté de Jane pouvait être sujette à caution lorsque cela touchait son frère. Je vous ai mis en garde à plusieurs reprises sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle était poussée à bout. Menacer devant elle d'envoyer son frère se faire torturer figure tout en haut de la liste », intervint Sun. D'un coup, le son de la voix de Jane les fit tous se tourner vers l'ordinateur de Patterson, devant lequel se tenait Nas.

-« _Je ne sais pas_ …». La voix de la brune semblait lasse et ils se tournèrent vers l'agent de la NSA, curieux.

-« Vous avez donné une ceinture-micro à Roman » ? comprit Patterson gagnant un hochement de tête positif.

-« Peut-on s'en servir pour les localiser » ? demanda immédiatement Pellington, fronçant les sourcils devant le hochement de tête négatif de Nas.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas lui donner la même ceinture qu'à Jane quand nous l'avons envoyé prendre contact avec Shepherd, sinon elle l'aurait reconnu et se serait posée des questions » ? proposa Kurt, l'agent de la NSA répondant par un autre signe positif, avant que la voix de Roman ne les fasse à nouveau se concentrer sur le son.

-« _Tu n'avais pas de plan_ » ?

-« _Non…quand nous sommes retrouvé isolés du groupe…j'ai juste saisit l'opportunité_ … _Nous devons trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour nous fondre dans la masse_ … »

-« _Tu n'aurais pas dû…Maintenant ils vont te traquer comme moi_ ».

-« _Aucune importance, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire pendant que tu risquais d'être envoyé te faire torturer par la CIA_ » !

-« _Après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui sur l'homme que j'étais avant…est-ce que tu peux me dire sincèrement que je ne le mérite pas_ » ? demanda Roman.

-« _Personne ne mérite ça tu m'entends ! Personne_ », gronda Jane. « _Ce qu'ils sont capables de te faire endurer jour et nuit sans le moindre répit…tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est…_ ».

-« _Toi si apparemment, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi_ » fit Roman d'un ton soupçonneux. Les agents échangèrent des regards nerveux et coupables, sachant déjà à quoi la brune faisait référence.

Après un long soupir, Jane lui expliqua tout. Son réveil à Time Square, les cas de tatouages, ses doutes sur qui elle était vraiment. Mais ce qui les choqua le plus fut le passage avec Oscar la sauvant de Carter, pour ensuite se révéler un mal bien plus dangereux. Lorsqu'elle était revenue de captivité, personne n'avait voulu s'étendre sur le sujet. La nouvelle de la mort de Mayfair était encore trop récente, trop douloureuse…Apprendre qu'Oscar lui avait affirmé qu'elle était Taylor Shaw pour mieux la manipuler était difficile à admettre pour Kurt, car c'était ce qu'il lui avait reproché en l'arrêtant. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tout fait pour croire qu'il avait retrouvé son amie d'enfance, et en avait convaincu Jane. Si Oscar lui avait garanti la même chose, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas les croire. Le passage sur le mort de Mayfair, raconté du point de vu de Jane mit même Pellington mal à l'aise. À travers ses mots, ils mesurèrent enfin à quel point elle avait été piégé et ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son monde s'écrouler. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris lorsqu'elle raconta comment elle avait traqué Oscar jusque dans cette cabane perdue dans les bois.

Par contre, apprendre qu'Oscar l'avait capturé et avait essayé d'effacer à nouveau sa mémoire était une nouveauté, et pas une bonne. Pour connaitre Jane depuis son retour, ils savaient ce que représentait pour elle la lente reconstruction de son identité. Le fait que ce soit en plus Oscar, l'homme qui prétendait l'aimer, qui ait essayé de le faire rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Spécialement pour Kurt, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était revenue vers lui, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, avec l'intention de tout lui dire, et qu'il l'avait arrêté sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Lorsqu'elle aborda son arrivée à la prison secrète de la CIA et ce qu'elle avait subi, Roman devint fou de rage.

-« _Comment est-ce que tu peux leur faire confiance après ça_ » ! rugit-il, sa voix réussissant à saturer temporairement le micro.

-« _Ils étaient…les seuls amis que j'avais…les seules personnes que je connaissais_ », répondit Jane la douleur nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

-« _Avec des amis pareils_ …», ironisa Roman.

-« _Ils étaient en colère contre moi…je peux les comprendre, je les ais trahis_ … ».

-« _Attend, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu penses que tu mérites ce qu'il t'est arrivé non_ » ?! protesta Roman d'un air incrédule.

-« _Je_ … _je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus_ », soupira Jane, les faisant se sentir encore plus honteux. Ils n'avaient jamais réalisé à quel point ils l'avaient poussé loin. Le grondement de Roman indiqua assez ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

-« _Et moi…où est-ce que j'étais pendant tout ce temps_ » ?

-« _Aucune idée…Avec Shepherd, mais personne ne m'a jamais dit ce que vous aviez fait durant le temps que j'étais au FBI puis à la CIA. Ce qui est logique en un sens, j'ai fait une erreur en tuant Oscar, et en essayant de faire accuser un ancien agent de Sandstorm. Du coup notre mère s'est méfiée de moi dès le moment où je suis revenue_. _En fait tu es le seul qui a essayé de la faire changer d'avis sur moi…sans toi, elle m'aurait probablement tuée bien avant_ », répondit Jane.

-« _Et ensuite elle t'a utilisé pour piéger le FBI_ »

-« _Oui…En un sens j'imagine que c'est ma faute. Je voulais tellement faire mes preuves…montrer que j'étais pleinement investie pour l'arrêter que je n'ai pas considéré qu'elle pouvait déjà se méfier de moi et nous tendre un piège_ …». Les regrets dans sa voix leur déchirèrent le cœur. Et ils comprirent instantanément que sans Roman, la brune ne leur aurait jamais dit ce qui la hantait et aurait gardé ce poids pour elle.

-« _Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi notre mère a effacé aussi ma mémoire »,_ marmonna Roman après un instant.

-« _Ce n'est pas elle_ ». « Non, non, non, Jane ne fait pas ça », supplia Patterson lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui allait arriver, comme si la brune pouvait l'entendre.

-« _Lorsque nous avons fuis la grange…tu as refusé de venir avec moi au FBI alors…je t'ai injecté du ZIP pour effacer ta mémoire_ », avoua douloureusement la jeune femme.

-« _Tu as quoi_ » ? demanda Roman d'une voix basse et pleine de colère.

-« _Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu avais de mauvais souvenirs…de l'orphelinat, de ce que Shepherd nous a obligé à faire…je voulais te donner une deuxième chance…Te permettre de repartir à zéro…Comme moi…je suis désolée_ », gémit Jane.

-« _Tu m'as menti…en disant que c'était notre mère qui m'avait fait ça_ », gronda Roman d'un ton à la fois chagriné et en colère.

-« _Je suis désolée…le FBI…ils pensaient que tu ne voudrais pas coopérer si tu savais que c'était moi qui avais supprimé tes souvenirs_ …».

-« _Et tu as obéis, comme un bon petit soldat_ », gronda Roman d'un ton maintenant empreint de dégoût.

-« _C'était le seul moyen de te protéger ! Le FBI devait voir que tu pouvais être utile pour que tu puisses rester…avec moi_ », protesta Jane, les larmes maintenant audibles dans sa voix.

-« _Et on voit ce que ça a donné_ … _Pourquoi est- ce que tu suis leurs ordres ? Ils se servent de toi ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils te pardonneront lorsqu'ils sauront que je me suis rappelé avoir tué Emma Shaw et que tu leur a caché_ » ! Les regards se portèrent immédiatement vers Kurt qui donnait l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper sauvagement. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir mal entendu…

-« _Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ! Pellington t'aurais fait enfermé pour ça, et je ne voulais pas qu'être dans ta cellule te rappelles l'orphelinat jour après jour_ !

-« _Si tu l'avais dit à Weller dès le début comme je te l'ai demandé, ça aurait prouvé que j'essayais de changer ! De ne plus être l'homme que j'étais avant_ » !

-« _Je voulais te protéger ! Et protéger Kurt ! J'ai hésité mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire…après tout ce qu'il a traversé, ça l'aurait détruit_ » !

-« _Est-ce que c'est vraiment nous que tu voulais protéger ? Ou juste ton amitié avec lui_ » ? demanda sèchement Roman.

-« _Je…non…je_ ».

-« _Ne te fatigue pas, la réponse n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant_ ».

-« _Attends, où est- ce que tu vas_ » ? demanda d'un coup la voix paniquée de Jane.

-« _Réfléchir…loin d'une menteuse comme toi_ », fut la réponse plein de colère de son frère, alors que la voix de la brune lui faisait immédiatement échos.

-« _Non ! Roman s'il te-plait, reste avec moi_ » ! les supplications de Jane se firent de plus en plus lointaines, à mesure que Roman s'éloignait. Un silence consterné remplaça la conversation fraternelle, uniquement ponctué par les pas de Roman, avant qu'un claquement sec ne leur signale que le jeune homme venait sûrement d'abandonner la ceinture au sol.

-« Merde », fit Zapata résumant la pensée générale.

-« Patterson, est-ce que tu peux les localiser » ?

-« Je ne vois pas comment…à moins que…le NYPD vient de signaler leur voiture abandonnée dans une banlieue industrielle, ajouta la jeune femme en regardant une alerte qui venait d'apparaitre sur son écran. Considérant son état émotionnel…Jane ne bougera peut-être pas avant un moment ».

-« Elle va rester sur place, affirma le docteur Sun pensivement, elle espère probablement que Roman va revenir et elle ne prendra pas le risque de se déplacer tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre du contraire ».

-« Trouvez la » ! ordonna Kurt en se tournant vers son équipe, chaque agent partant immédiatement chasser une piste viable.

Retrouver Jane fut finalement plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Grâce à l'accès prioritaire de Nas aux banques de données vidéo des sociétés de surveillances privées, ils avaient pu repérer Jane et Roman passant devant un entrepôt à un bloc de là où la voiture avait été abandonnée. Dès que Pellington eu le dos tourné, Nas activa le traceur de la ceinture pour réduire le périmètre de leur recherche. L'équipe échangea un regard perplexe en la voyant faire, mais Kurt expliqua qu'elle avait menti pour éviter que le directeur n'envoi sa propre équipe tirer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Patterson passa ensuite en revue les images thermiques des dernières heures en ciblant les endroits où Jane serait susceptible de se cacher. Finalement, un entrepôt désaffecté en bordure de l'Hudson attira son attention, en raison du seul point de chaleur qui s'y trouvait depuis plusieurs heures. Lorsque Reade lui demanda pourquoi elle avait ciblé en priorité ce secteur, la blonde répondit en haussant les épaules que Jane appréciait le calme des rives car cela la reposait du bruit omniprésent de la ville.

Au moment où l'équipe se mettait en route, ils croisèrent cependant Pellington, qui insista pour envoyer une autre équipe avec eux, craignant qu'ils ne laissent Jane s'échapper à nouveau. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu, Zapata et Reade ruminants contre la remise en cause de leur professionnalisme. Fort heureusement, les agents affectés en renforts connaissaient tous Jane, et Kurt s'était assuré qu'ils agissent avec le moins de brutalité possible. Connaissant les aptitudes de la brune, ils étaient même probablement plus en danger qu'elle, mais Kurt espérait que même au pied du mur elle ne ferait rien d'idiot.

Se séparant, les agents fédéraux entrèrent par les différents accès répertoriés et progressèrent prudemment. Ironiquement, ce fut l'équipe de renfort qui trouva Jane en premier.

-« Madame…gardez vos mains bien en évidence, l'équipe du directeur adjoint Weller est en chemin et nous ne voulons pas d'incidents », dit calmement l'homme de tête en voyant Jane assise sur une caisse, son arme posée près d'elle. La brune releva lentement la tête, semblant enfin remarquer leur présence après s'être perdue dans ses pensées. Les agents échangèrent un regard nerveux lorsque la jeune femme se leva lentement pour faire quelques pas vers eux. Les ordres de Weller étaient stricts et ils ne voulaient pas lui tirer dessus, mais la laisser s'approcher étant donné ses compétences au corps-à-corps pourrait être tout aussi dangereux pour eux.

-« Jane » ! cria Reade en s'approchant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, avec un mélange de soulagement de la voir saine et sauve et d'inquiétude en la voyant figée là. Nas et Zapata le suivaient de près, pendant que Weller fermait la marche.

-« Jane s'il te plait, ne fait rien de stupide. Nous allons te ramener », pria Tasha en rangeant son arme et en faisant signe aux autres agents de faire de même. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils devant l'air complétement éteint de la jeune femme, qui regardait le déploiement de forces autour d'elle comme si rien n'avait d'importance.

-« Jane, viens avec nous », demanda doucement Reade en s'approchant les mains bien en vue. La réaction de Jane les surprit autant qu'elle leur mit un coup au cœur. Après quelques clignements de paupières, comme pour laisser le temps à son esprit d'absorber l'information, la brune s'agenouilla lentement au sol en posant les mains sur sa tête. L'agent se stoppa net, et se tourna à moitié vers sa coéquipière qui avait l'air tout aussi étonnée que lui. Profitant de l'occasion, l'un des agents envoyé par le directeur s'approcha rapidement pour menotter Jane, malgré les protestations de la latina.

-« Désolé, ce sont les ordres du directeur Pellington », s'excusa l'homme avant de conduire Jane vers son véhicule. Reade voulut insister pour que Jane monte avec eux, mais l'autre agent refusa, invoquant une nouvelle fois les ordres du directeur. En chemin, le regard de la brune croisa celui de Kurt. Complètement sous le choc de voir son amie si peu combattive, le directeur adjoint se contenta de la fixer sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, même pour lui assurer que tout irais bien. La petite lueur qui avait brillée dans les yeux verts en le reconnaissant s'éteignit bientôt, et Jane se laissa conduire jusqu'au SUV qui la ramènerait au Bureau de New-York sans plus montrer la moindre émotion.

 _Fin du flashback_

…

.

-« Donc tu ne sais vraiment pas où est Roman » ? demanda Zapata après que Jane ait raconté les dernières 24 heures de son point de vu, se remémorant au passage l'inquiétude qui les avaient saisie lorsqu'elle avait fui avec son frère. Inquiétude qui ne les avaient pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve quelques heures plus tôt. Son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue des deux agents.

-« Tu sais quelque chose », constata Patterson en la regardant avec compassion.

-« Pas vraiment…juste…quelques soupçons », répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

-« Jane, dis-nous où tu penses qu'il va aller. Nous devons le trouver avant Shepherd ou la CIA », tenta Zapata. La jeune femme tatouée leva les yeux vers elle et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, avant de se raviser et de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres. Sa réaction étonna les deux agents, car Jane n'était d'habitude pas du genre hésitante.

-« Jane, je promets que nous ne voulons pas te piéger. Laisse nous t'aider et laisse nous aider Roman ».

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez l'aider ? Vous le considérez comme un criminel… », répondit Jane en leur jetant un regard douloureux.

-« Parce que c'est important pour toi, répondit Tasha en se penchant vers elle. « Donc c'est important pour nous. C'est à ça que servent les amies ». Sa réponse amena quelques larmes dans les yeux de la brune, qui pinça les lèvres. La voyant perdue dans ses pensées, l'agent décida de faire un geste pour prouver leur bonne foi. Lentement, sans gestes brusques pour ne pas alarmer Jane, Zapata plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit les clés. En quelques instants, Jane se retrouva débarrassée de ses menottes, et frotta ses poignets légèrement meurtris par le frottement des bracelets métalliques, même s'ils n'avaient pas été serrés de manière à lui faire mal. Poussant la bouteille d'eau vers elle, Patterson en profita pour attaquer à nouveau.

-« Tu peux nous faire confiance, je te promets que… », elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte.

-« Eh bien, juste à temps on dirais. Moi qui croyais manquer la fête…mon invitation a dû se perdre en route », ironisa Keaton depuis le pas de la porte. En le voyant, Jane pâlit, puis jeta un regard trahit à Patterson et Zapata. Évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était qu'une ruse. Cependant, la réaction des deux agents fédéraux la surprit.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là » ? demanda Patterson d'un ton colérique en se levant pour faire face à l'agent de la CIA. Dans le même temps, Tasha s'avança entre la porte et Jane, comme pour la protéger du nouvel arrivant.

-« Eh bien votre directeur avait un prisonnier à nous remettre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là ».

-« Si vous voulez Jane, il faudra me tuer d'abord », gronda Patterson les mains sur les hanches, ignorant le regard étonné et reconnaissant que la brune rivait sur elle.

-« Tout doux la tigresse, pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités », rétorqua Keaton en levant défensivement les mains devant lui. « Je suis là pour un dépôt, pas pour un retrait ».

-« Un dépôt de quoi » ? demanda Zapata les sourcils froncés. Sans répondre Keaton se pencha à l'extérieur de la pièce pour faire signe à quelqu'un, et d'un coup, un Roman menotté fut poussé dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Roman » ! s'écria Jane dès qu'elle vit son frère. Sans attendre, elle se leva d'un bon et vint enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Le jeune homme se raidit légèrement, avant de murmurer à son oreille : « je suis désolé…pour ce que je t'ai dit ». Se détachant de lui, Jane regarda Keaton droit dans les yeux.

-« Roman n'a aucune informations qui puisse vous intéresser, prenez moi à sa place », dit-elle avec détermination en ignorant les protestations de Zapata et Patterson dans son dos. Ainsi que le regard nerveux de Roman, qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de perdre sa sœur malgré ce qu'il lui reprochait. Après quelques instants, le directeur adjoint de la CIA leva une main pour faire taire tout le monde.

-« C'est amusant, ton frère m'a fait la même proposition lorsque nous sommes tombés sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le siège du FBI pour se rendre. Apparemment il t'a vu te faire arrêter par le FBI, et il pensait qu'ils allaient te renvoyer à nous. Bon…il y a encore des progrès à faire en négociation puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir en échange, mais l'intention était là ». Jane jeta un regard incrédule à son frère, qui haussa les épaules avec une fausse indifférence, avant de reporter son attention sur Keaton.

-« Et donc » ?

-« Et donc rien. D'après ce que j'ai compris il n'a aucune information qui vaille le temps et l'énergie que je devrais consacrer à son cas… ».

-« Vous n'aurez pas Jane non plus », gronda défensivement Zapata en s'avançant à son tour.

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention », répondit Keaton en secouant la tête les surprenant tous. Après quelques instants de regards perplexes, il expliqua : « Tu m'as sauvé et tu as sauvé ma fille alors disons que…je paye ma dette ». Le fait que l'agent de la CIA semble avoir un sens de l'honneur les étonna, mais personne ne fit la remarque à haute voix, de crainte de le voir changer d'avis.

-« Donc…vous les laissez tous les deux ici » ? demanda prudemment Patterson pour confirmation.

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit non » ? répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner pour partir. Semblant penser à quelque chose, il regarda pourtant par-dessus son épaule, vers Jane.

-« C'est une carte sortie de prison à usage unique. J'ai dû demander quelques faveurs pour que ton frère reste ici. La prochaine fois que vous faites quelques choses d'aussi stupide…je ne pourrais rien pour vous deux ». La brune hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et le directeur pivota à nouveau sur ses pieds. Retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole, Jane lança :

-« Keaton attendez…merci », ajouta-t-elle lorsque l'homme se tourna vers elle, se surprenant à remercier son ancien bourreau. Il la regarda surprit lui aussi, avant de hocher la tête et de partir, cette fois pour de bon.

-« Eh bien…c'était inattendu », marmonna Patterson n'en revenant toujours pas. Après quelques secondes, Zapata se tourna vers Jane.

-« Désolé Jane, mais je dois conduire Roman dans une autre pièce. C'est le protocole… »

-« De ne pas laisser deux suspects ensemble je sais », répondit Jane avec un sourire triste devant son air gêné. Enroulant une dernière fois les bras autour du cou de son frère, elle le sera contre elle, avant de le laisser partir.

-« Je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger », lui dit gentiment Patterson alors qu'elle retournait s'assoir sur sa chaise. « Tu devrais manger un peu en attendant, je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose de meilleur », ajouta-t-elle en poussant le paquet de crackers vers elle.

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir comment va Roman ? Et lui apporter quelque chose à manger aussi » ? demanda la brune en hésitant.

-« Seulement si tu manges », répliqua la jeune femme avec un petit sourire affectueux en ouvrant le paquet et en le reposant devant elle. L'odeur réveilla l'estomac de Jane, et la jeune femme engloutit une pleine poignée de biscuits, sous le regard satisfait de Patterson. Lorsque la blonde quitta la pièce, Jane but avidement la moitié de la bouteille d'eau, son corps lui rappelant qu'elle en avait besoin maintenant que la tension était un peu retombée. Se détendant un peu, elle essaya de s'installer le plus confortablement possible, quelque chose de difficile à faire sur une chaise froide en acier, et commença à s'assoupir.

L'ouverture de la porte la tira de son état semi-somnolent après un temps indéterminé, et elle vit Kurt entrer, l'air impénétrable. Elle se leva nerveusement, cherchant quoi dire, mais il la surprit en s'approchant d'elle et en l'attirant dans ses bras. La brune se crispa au début, car elle s'était attendue à des reproches, mais Weller ne semblait pas décider à la libérer, et elle se détendit progressivement dans la chaleur de son étreinte. Après un long moment, il s'écarta pourtant, avant de river un regard sérieux sur elle.

-« Ne me refais jamais, jamais, un coup comme ça », gronda-t-il la faisant se crisper devant son regard orageux.

-« Désolé », marmonna-t-elle, avant d'hésiter, se demandant s'il était au courant pour Emma Shaw, et si non, débattant de la possibilité de le lui dire.

-« Je sais que Roman a tué Emma », dit calmement Kurt, confirmant ses soupçons.

-« Je suis désolée…de te l'avoir caché…J'ai plusieurs fois hésité à te le dire mais…cela t'aurais fait souffrir d'y repenser…Et… », marmonna Jane d'un ton douloureux.

-« Et tu voulais protéger Roman. Tu avais peur que je ne lui laisse pas une chance de retourner sur le terrain, que je l'enferme dans un trou sombre si j'apprenais la vérité », compléta Weller en soupirant.

-« Oui », avoua la brune d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis en colère. En colère contre Roman pour ce qu'il a fait, et contre toi pour m'avoir menti quand je t'ai demandé si votre sortie avec Nas lui avait permis de retrouver des souvenirs… ». Jane ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-« Mais en même temps…je comprends en partie pourquoi tu l'as fait…J'imagine que dans les mêmes circonstances j'aurais fait la même chose si je devais protéger Sarah », ajouta Weller en la surprenant. La brune releva les yeux vers lui, espérant presque craintivement que cela voulait dire qu'il lui pardonnait.

-« Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, quand je suis revenue…je me suis promis que je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir et… ». Kurt fronça les sourcils, en la voyant si abattue. Même lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa captivité aux mains de la CIA, elle avait été plus combattive que cela.

-« Jane, je suis en colère que tu m'ais caché quelque chose que j'avais le droit de savoir…mais tu n'es pas responsable des actions de Shepherd…ou de celles de ton frère… ».

-« Mais c'est à cause de moi si tout ça est arrivé…Shepherd a demandé à Roman de la tuer pour protéger ma couverture…Parce que si Emma Shaw m'avait rencontré, elle aurait su immédiatement que je n'étais pas Taylor. Pour ce que j'en sais, l'ancien moi pouvait très bien être d'accord avec ça », souffla la brune en baissant les yeux, verbalisant enfin ce qui la tourmentait depuis des jours.

-« À moins que Roman ou toi ne retrouviez des souvenirs fiables du moment où la décision a été prise, la seule qui pourrait répondre à cette question serait Shepherd. Et serais-tu vraiment prête à faire confiance à une seule de ses paroles » ? demanda Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le visage, ce n'était pas souvent que Jane se montrait aussi vulnérable, et une fois encore il se reprocha son comportement envers elle à son retour. Certes il avait fini par lui proposer à nouveau son amitié, et l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle avait ramené son frère. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de considérer de près tout ce qu'elle avait traversé récemment et la façon dont elle devait se sentir après ce qu'elle avait appris sur la personne qu'elle était avant. Alors que dans le même temps, elle était venu le soutenir lorsqu'Allie avait quitté New-York pour un autre état, rendant plus difficile pour lui la possibilité de voir grandir sa fille et de faire partie de sa vie…

-« Non », avoua Jane après un moment de réflexion.

-« Alors c'est réglé. D'ailleurs, si tu te retrouvais dans la même situation aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu continuerais à soutenir ce plan sachant qu'il coûterait la vie à autant d'innocents » ?

-« Bien sûr que non » ! protesta Jane d'un air à la fois déterminé et insulté, réagissant enfin un peu plus comme elle-même.

-« C'est ça la différence entre toi et celle que tu étais avant…entre toi et Shepherd, tu te soucies des autres et de ce qui peut leur arriver ».

-« Roman aussi…à sa façon», tenta presque timidement Jane.

-« Je sais, j'ai parlé avec lui avant de venir ». La brune ouvrit de grands yeux en l'entendant dire cela. Il avait parlé à Roman ?

-« Est-ce qu'il va bien » ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-« Je ne l'ai pas frappé si c'est la question », répondit Kurt, réussissant à avoir l'air à la fois amusé et vexé qu'elle le pense capable de frapper un homme menotté. Après quelques instants de silence inconfortable, il reprit :

-« Il est inquiet pour toi. De ce qui pourrait t'arriver pour l'avoir aider à s'échapper ».

Jane se contenta de hausser les épaules, dans une belle imitation de l'attitude fataliste de son frère. Maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus, du moins pour quelques temps, d'être envoyé à la CIA, elle était prête à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. D'autant qu'elle n'avait blessé aucun agent dans sa fuite, ce qui jouerait peut-être en sa faveur.

-« Il est aussi inquiet que je te pardonnes pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait insisté pour venir me dire la vérité dès le départ, mais que tu as refusé…Et qu'ensuite il a voulu me le dire lorsque nous étions en mission sous couverture, mais qu'il craignait ce qui pourrait t'arriver si il le faisais ».

-« Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance », souffla Jane en baissant les yeux « Et que tu ne dois plus me faire confiance non plus…mais je sais qu'il peut changer. J'ai réussi à devenir meilleure grâce à vous, alors…peut-être que c'est possible pour lui aussi ».

-« Tu te trompes », répondit doucement Kurt, anéantissant ses espoirs.

-« Mais… »

-« Je te fais confiance Jane, la rassura Weller en souriant doucement et en attrapant sa main, autant qu'à n'importe qui dans notre équipe ». Ses paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune femme, qui remarqua qu'il avait dit « notre « équipe ».

-« Et donc…quelle est la ensuite » ?

-« À vrai dire Pellington n'est pas très heureux de ce que tu as fait…Mais comme tu n'as blessé aucun agent pour fuir… »

-« Et que la CIA ne veut ni de moi ni de Roman pour le moment », le coupa Jane avec un triste sourire.

-« Il a accepté d'être indulgent. Enfin autant que l'on pouvait l'espérer compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé ».

-« Suis-je renvoyée de l'équipe » ? demanda craintivement la brune. Sur le coup elle s'était moquée des conséquences…mais maintenant que ses amis l'avaient assuré de leur soutien, elle craignait d'être séparée d'eux.

-« Non…mais tu vas devoir accepter certaines…restrictions », ajouta Kurt avec une grimace, craignant un peu sa réaction.

-« Plus d'arme et de sorties sur le terrain j'imagine… », proposa Jane d'un ton un peu abattu. Sortir avec l'équipe lui donnait l'occasion à la fois de lutter contre sa mère pour racheter ses erreurs, et de récupérer parfois quelques fragments de son passé. Si on lui enlevait cette possibilité…

-« Étrangement, Pellington n'a pas envisagé ça. Probablement parce que toute l'équipe a insisté pour que tu puisses continuer à venir avec nous. Et te promener sur le terrain désarmée avec Shepherd qui rôde serait trop dangereux…Non c'est autre chose…qui risque de ne pas vraiment te plaire ».

-« Quel genre de choses » ? demanda Jane à la fois soulagée de pouvoir continuer ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour, et anxieuse de ce que le sinistre directeur avait pu lui imposer.

-« Un minimum de deux rendez-vous par semaine avec le docteur Sun qui sera chargée de t'aider avec...ce que tu as traversé ces derniers temps. En même temps, elle devra s'assurer régulièrement que tu ne représentes pas un danger…ce sont les ordres de Pellington pas les miens », dit Kurt en voyant sa mine attristée. « Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, mais elle n'est pas aussi hostile envers toi que tu veux le croire…Être considérée comme une expérience vivante n'est pas très agréable c'est sûr, mais elle peut réellement t'aider à faire face. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas d'obligation de lui raconter toute ta vie en détail, juste ce dont tu as envie. Apparemment elle a bien aidé Patterson à faire face à…ce qu'il s'est passé avec Borden », essaya de la convaincre Kurt.

-« Pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Autre chose » ?

-« Oui…une équipe de surveillance sera postée devant chez toi en permanence ».

-« Ok j'imagine que c'était prévisible, soupira Jane, mais je ne vais m'enfuir nulle part tu sais…enfin… ».

-« Pas sans ton frère, je sais…c'est justement pour ça que l'équipe sera placé devant chez toi », dit Weller en souriant légèrement.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? demanda Jane perplexe en le voyant d'un coup plus joyeux, comme si il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

-« Aux vues des derniers évènements et de ce que nous avons appris sur Roman et la façon dont Shepherd l'a instrumentalisé, ainsi que de la dernière évaluation du docteur Sun, ton frère sera autorisé à sortir de sa cellule ».

-« Pour aller où » ? demanda Jane d'un coup ragaillardie par cette perspective.

-« Chez toi…Pellington veut limiter les coûts alors Roman habitera avec toi. Il portera également un bracelet électronique pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative d'évasion, et des agents l'escorteront à chacun de ses trajets entre votre maison et le bureau. Contrairement à toi, il ne pourra pas sortir de chez vous quand il veut. Sur la recommandation du docteur Sun, il sera autorisé à participer à certaines enquêtes avec nous sur le terrain, sous conditions : nous choisissons quelles affaires, pas d'armes, et si il blesse quelqu'un volontairement il retourne en cellule », énonça calmement Weller.

-« C'est mieux que rien, positiva Jane, j'imagine que c'est aussi à toi qu'il le doit… ». Kurt haussa à son tour les épaules, mais il était évident qu'il avait eu un rôle à jouer dans tout ça. « En fait, le docteur Sun nous a bien aidé aussi quand elle a déclaré que vu notre influence positive sur toi après que ta mémoire ait été effacée, tu ne montrais pas de signes de troubles mentaux. Elle a convaincu Pellington que si on place Roman dans de meilleures conditions, il y a une chance qu'il puisse développer une personnalité moins…dangereuse ».

-« Et il a vraiment accepté ça » ? demanda la brune incrédule.

-« Après que Nas lui ait fait remarquer que grâce à sa sortie sur le terrain aujourd'hui nous avons neutralisé une dizaine d'hommes de Sandstorm et saisit une de leur cache d'armes, oui. Elle lui a aussi fait remarquer que vu les doses…il y a plus de chances que Roman retrouve davantage de souvenirs que toi, et que nous allons avoir besoin de lui contre Shepherd. Le gouvernement propose tous les jours des accords à des…criminels…pas toujours repentants, pour arrêter des criminels encore plus dangereux, alors de ce point de vue…sa situation n'est pas très différente…. ».

C'était dur mais, compte tenu de ce qui lui était reproché, presque inespéré. Et toujours mieux qu'être en permanence dans une cellule sans fenêtres. Au moins de cette façon il aurait le droit de voir la lumière du jour régulièrement...

-« Tu sais, Roman n'est plus le même qu'avant… ».

-« Je sais, c'est en partie ça qui m'a convaincu de défendre son cas auprès de Pellington…ça et le scanner que Nas et Sun lui ont fait passer », précisa Kurt en s'asseyant sur l'un des coins de la table avant de se frotter nerveusement le visage. « Les images de son cerveau montre qu'il éprouve quelque chose en parlant de la mort d'Emma…D'après Sun ce n'est pas vraiment du remord, mais en même temps, il était sincère en disant qu'il voulait venir nous en parler dès qu'il s'en est souvenu ».

-« C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu…de ne pas le faire », approuva un peu piteusement Jane.

-« D'après Sun, c'est un signe positif et très inattendu. Normalement, il ne devrait pas éprouver d'envie de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Le Doc pense que c'est grâce à ton influence qu'il a développé ce comportement, et si le contact avec le monde extérieur peut poursuivre son développement en ce sens…autant essayer ».

-« Donc…Tu es prêt à…travailler avec lui » ? Kurt poussa un long soupir, avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

-« Honnêtement je ne sais pas…j'imagine que nous verrons au jour le jour. Il a lui-même avoué le meurtre d'Emma et j'aimerais…qu'il soit punit pour ça…Mais d'un autre côté l'effacement de mémoire t'as rendu meilleure, et si tu ne peux pas être tenue pour responsable des actes de la personne que tu étais avant, la même ligne de conduite doit s'appliquer à lui…Mais si il représente une menace pour toi, pour l'équipe ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre, je n'hésiterais pas à le stopper » ! termina-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

-« Je comprends…je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas…Merci de lui laisser une chance », répondit sincèrement Jane avec un sourire tremblant.

-« Attend encore un peu avant de me remercier », soupira Weller.

-« Il y a autre chose » ?

-« Oui, il y a quelque chose qui vous concerne tous les deux…pour s'assurer de la sincérité de Roman, il devra passer régulièrement au détecteur de mensonge. Et puisque tu l'as fait évader, Pellington estime que tu représentes un risque de sécurité. Pour les prochains mois tu seras en période probatoire, et il pourra donc demander à ce que tu passes le test aussi, plusieurs fois si nécessaire…sans que tu puisses refuser. Et le connaissant, les questions seront probablement très personnelles, tu n'auras plus vraiment de vie privée », répondit Kurt avec une grimace gênée. Cette dernière condition lui déplaisait beaucoup, car de cette manière Pellington essayait de la marginaliser en lui faisant sentir qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui était faux, au moins pour l'équipe. Il trouvait de plus cette intrusion dans sa vie privée dégradante, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son opinion de son supérieur.

-« Ça ne me plait pas, mais je ferais avec. Après ce qu'il s'est passé…je ne m'en tire pas si mal », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, même si il pouvait voir que la remise en cause de son intégrité lui faisait mal.

-« Si quelqu'un avait menacé Sarah de la même façon, j'aurais probablement réagi comme toi », la rassura Kurt.

-« Je promets que je vous trahirais pas », lui dit Jane en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Je sais…mais fais-moi plaisir, plus de secrets d'accords ? Je préfère pouvoir anticiper les mauvaises choses avant qu'elles ne me tombent dessus ».

-« Je promets », souffla la brune en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts. « Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux aller voir Roman » ?

-« Bien sûr, la porte est juste là », répondit Kurt avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon en pointant la sortie. Jane le regarda étonnée et un peu méfiante devant son soudain changement de comportement. Mais il se contenta de la regarder en continuant de sourire. Avec un froncement de sourcil elle fit un pas prudent vers la porte, puis un autre. Kurt ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, alors elle continua d'avancer vers la sortie. Une fois devant l'obstacle, le panneau d'acier coulissa, révélant Patterson et Tasha qui attendaient de l'autre côté.

-« Juste à temps », dirent-elles à l'unisson en saisissant chacune l'un de ses bras.

-« Que ce passe-t-il » ? demanda Jane, légèrement inquiète.

-« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir si facilement après nous avoir fait une frayeur pareille » ? demanda malicieusement Patterson.

-« Nous avions pourtant mentionné une punition tout à l'heure », ajouta Zapata avec un sourire taquin. Après un moment de blanc, le cerveau de Jane assimila enfin l'information.

-« Non, non, non », gémit-elle en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui l'immobilisaient, puis Kurt qui s'approchait toujours en souriant, avec le regard le plus attendrissant qu'elle pouvait produire.

-« Courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer », la nargua-t-il, alors que sourdes à ses supplications, Patterson et Tasha l'entrainaient vers un coin tranquille.

Sachant que loin d'être cruelles, les deux agents avaient tout de même prévu de la laisser voir son frère d'abord, puis de se restaurer et de dormir un peu avant de lui administrer son châtiment, il hésita à mettre fin à ses angoisses, avant de se raviser. Cela lui laisserait le temps de méditer sur la frayeur qu'elle avait fait à ses amis et sur les côtés négatifs de garder des secrets, pensa le directeur adjoint avant de repartir vers son bureau où l'attendait son ennemie jurée : la paperasse.

Heureusement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Jane était à nouveau en sécurité avec eux, et faisait toujours partie de l'équipe. Même Roman avait vu sa propre situation s'améliorer, alors l'un dans l'autre, malgré la crainte qu'ils avaient éprouvé ces dernières heures de la savoir seule à la merci de la CIA ou de Shepherd, le bilan était plutôt positif. Maintenant, restait à abattre Sandstorm avec l'aide de Jane et de son frère…

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin de cet OS_

 **N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire ^^.**

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic principale, à mercredi pour le chapitre 19 de _Trahisons_ (qui vu le temps que j'ai passé à finir cet OS ce week-end sera peut-être un chouïa plus court que les derniers).


End file.
